Entre la luz y la oscuridad
by Paulina RQ
Summary: Por que solo importaba su amor no su herencia, por que separarlos si lo son jóvenes amantes, sin necesidad de lastimar, Maldito el legado con el que se les fue heredado... Ellos sólo que querían ser la luz de el otro y la oscuridad de sus secretos... ellos sólo querían amarse... *Esta historia se encuentra en mantenimiento *
1. Prologo

**Entre los luz y la oscuridad**

…**en el infierno…**

-Es un trato, espero que no te arrepientas-aclaro Blade con una voz seria

-Sabes que yo nunca me arrepiento, de mis decisiones-dijo Satanás mientras bebía de su copa un líquido rosáceo

-Muy bien te veo luego- dijo el rey vampiro a punto de irse

-Señor no le parece que es demasiado-menciono un hombre con orejas caninas y colmillos en voz baja

-Que has dicho licántropo de pacotilla-grito enfadado Blade tomando del cuello al pobre licántropo

-no he dicho nada- dijo el líder licántropo, con voz baja y temblando levemente, pues ese vampiro era de temer

-Entonces no será problema que tus hijos cuiden del mío-ordeno Blade mientras dejaba caer al suelo a licántropo

-pero señor…-dijo sin terminar su argumento ya que el vampiro lo miro de forma amenazante- no se preocupe señor yo me haré cargo- comento bajando la cabeza

-eso era lo que quería oir-dijo por ultimo al licántropo para después dirigirse a Satanás- queda echo entonces estás de acuerdo Satanás tu hija se casara con mi querido hijo dentro de 15 años para poder tener más poder y conquistar todas la dimensiones- dijo desapareciendo en una niebla de color verde

…**en el cielo...**

-No lo sé creo que es una decisión algo precipitada-dijo la reina de las hadas de forma nerviosa

-Se que es un decisión difícil, pero lo por el bién de muchos-dijo un hombre de carácter y semblante serio, mientras miraba a la mujer de cabellos rojos

-creo que tienes razón, sólo espero que no me odio por esto- dijo la pelirroja

…**de vuelta en el infierno…**

-Michel, espero que no sea demasiado para ti pero me gustaría que tus hijas cuidarán de la mía-menciono Satanas

-claro amo como usted desee-dijo Michel la líder de las brujas mientras se desvanecía en una niebla gris...

**Esta historia está en mantenimiento :)**


	2. el comienzo

Capitulo 2: demonios ángeles hadas vampiros licántropos y brujas

Bueno les dejo el siguiente capítulo disfrútenlo

…**15 años después…**

Era un día normal en Peaceville o tal vez no tan normal

-buen ensayo chicos-dijo Corey bajando del escenario Corey vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino rasgados de las rodillas una camisa blanca con una chamarra negra con capucha sus clásicos converse azules y no llevaba su gorro pero tenía un extraño anillo

-si gran ensayo-dijo laney ella vestía un pantalón rojo una blusa de manga larga de color negra unos tenis rojos con gris y una gorro parecido al de Corey solo que de color rojo sin el logo

-yo tengo hambre-dijo kon había adelgazado demasiado y el vestía lo mismo lo único que había cambiado era su peinado su pelo era más corto y no llevaba su paliacate

-qué tal si vamos por emparedados de queso –dijo kin el vestía una camiseta de color negro con una imagen de unos lentes en ellas el mismo pantalón al igual que los tenis y ya no usaba lentes

-si vamos-dijo kon saliendo corriendo del garaje

-mejor me voy antes de que haga locuras adiós chicos-dijo kin saliendo tratando de alcanzar a kon

-creo que estamos solos- dijo Corey

-si-dijo laney sentándose en el sofá

-silencio incomodo-

-y que te parece si vamos al parque-dijo Corey

-claro vamos -dijo laney saliendo del garaje

…**mientras en el garaje de los newmans...**

-buena práctica-dijo Carrie ella vestía un pantalón entubado azul cielo una camisa del mismo color y una chamarra negra al igual que la de Corey y sus tenis azules y tampoco llevaba su gorro pero tenía un extraño collar con una piedra negra en el centro

-si eso fue genial-dijo lenny el vestía lo mismo que laney solo que su camisa no tenia mangas

-vamos por algo de comer-dijo konnie que al igual había adelgazado ella vestía lo mismo solo que tenia ahora una coleta

-qué tal si vamos por emparedados de queso- Kim que llevaba lo mismo y tampoco llevaba lentes

-si vamos-dijo konnie saliendo del garaje

-mejor la sigo antes que se mate adiós chicos-dijo Kim siguiendo a su hermana

-creo que nos dejaron solos-dijo lenny

-qué tal si vamos al parque-dijo Carrie

-me encantaría-dijo lenny

…**en el parque…**

-creo que hoy esta algo nublado-dijo Corey

De repente Corey y Laney se tropezaron con alguien

-oye fíjense por donde caminan-dijo laney

-lo sentimos-dijo lenny

-TU-dijeron Corey y Carrie al unisonó

-que haces aquí Riffin-dijo Carrie parándose del suelo

-y tú qué haces aquí-dijo Corey parándose del suelo

-y aquí vamos de nuevo – dijo laney

-eres un imbécil-dijo Carrie

-y tu eres un pequeño demonio-dijo Corey

-no sabes con quien te estás metiendo-dijo Carrie

-tu tampoco lo sabes Beff-dijo Corey

Entonces Carrie se abalanzo contra Corey tratando de clavarle un tenedor a Corey en el ojo (no sé donde lo saco el tenedor) En eso llega kin kim kon y konnie

-Tranquilos chicos-dijo kon cargando a Carrie para que no matara a Corey

-gracias amigo esa loca casi me saca un ojo-dijo Corey

-a quien llamas loca-dijo Carrie ya calmada

-a nadie-dijo Corey escondiéndose detrás de Kon

-oigan alguien han visto mi collar-dijo Carrie alarmada

-y que tiene de especial ese collar-dijo Corey

-no es de tu incumbencia Riffin-dijo Carrie

-esperen y mi anillo-dijo Corey buscando su anillo

En ese momento las nubes dispersaron haciendo que saliera el sol y quemara levemente a Corey y Carrie

-pero que-dijo laney con duda

-Corey vámonos-dijeron Kon y Kin llevándose a Corey demasiado rápido

-desde cuando son tan rápidos-dijo laney con mucha más duda que antes

-Carrie hora de irnos-dijeron Konnie y Kim desvaneciéndose en una niebla gris

-como rayos hicieron eso-dijo lenny muy extrañado

…**CON COREY…**

-Estas bien amigo-dijo kin

-si gracias-dijo Corey

-menos mal que no había casi nadie en el parque solo laney y lenny-dijo kon

-espera como es que son tan rápidos-dijo Corey

-creo que tenemos que decirle-dijo kin

-pero que me tienen que decir-dijo Corey

-solo escucha, nosotros somos licántropos o hombres lobo nuestra misión es protegerte de todo aquel que te haga daño sabemos que tú no eres una persona normal ni siquiera eres una persona-dijo kin

-espera saben que soy-dijo Corey

-si eres un vampiro y no cualquier vampiro si no el príncipe de los vampiros-dijo kon

-y Lanes lo sabe-

-no ella es una simple humana hasta donde sabemos nosotros-dijo kon

-bueno te estábamos contando nuestra misión es protegerte nosotros nos conocimos desde muy pequeños desde ahí comenzó nuestra misión nuestro padre el líder licántropo nos envió con nuestra madre al mundo mortal para protegerte-dijo kin

-ella es ya saben-dijo Corey

-no ella es una simple mortal por eso nuestro poderes apenas se han desarrollado-dijo kin

-oh ya entendí pero que haremos si alguien nos vio-dijo Corey alarmado

-tranquilo conocemos a alguien que puede ayudarnos-dijo kon como si nada

…**CON CARRIE…**

-gracias chicas-dijo Carrie

-de nada ya sabes que es nuestro trabajo-dijo konnie

-sí pero creo que perdí mi collar-dijo Carrie

-tranquila te haremos otro-dijo kin

-gracias-

-para qué son las amigas-dijo konnie

_DING DON DING DON _

-Voy-grito konnie mientras era seguida por su hermana y Carrie

-hola kon y kin que hacen aquí-dijo konnie

-ayúdanos necesitamos que borres los recuerdos de laney y lenny-dijo kon

-claro pasen esperen xq trajeron a Corey-dijo kim

-ya lo sabe-dijo kin

-y sabe lo de Carrie-dijo kim en voz baja

-no eso no lo sabe-dijo kin en voz baja

-que tengo que saber-dijo Corey

-nada-dijeron kin y kim nerviosos

-paseen-dijo kim mientras ella se quedaba hablando con kin en el pasillo

-estás loco Carrie está aquí que le voy a decir-dijo kim nerviosa

-no lo sé invéntale algo-dijo kin

-que le digo que "el príncipe vampiro esta aquí"-dijo kim

-ya se dile que es un protector de príncipe vampiro-dijo kin

-y que le vas decir a Corey-dijo kim

-no lo sé-dijo kim pensativo

-ya lo sé dile que es una de las protectoras de la princesa del infierno-dijo kim

-buena idea-bueno vamos antes de que sospechen

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. ¿¡QUE RAYOS SON?

**-diálogos-**

…**lugares…**

***pensamientos***

**Sin más retrasos aquí esta es siguiente capitulo**

-xq tardaron tanto-dijo konnie

-solo hablamos-dijo kim como si nada

-bueno empecemos a hacer la pócima-dijo konnie

-les ayudamos-dijeron kin y kon al unisonó

-claro xq no-dijo kim-Carrie y Corey quédense aquí

-bueno pero date prisa no me quiero quedar con esa loca-dijo señalando a Carrie- que tal si me intenta sacar un ojo

-a quien llamas loca-dijo Carrie con otro tenedor

-de donde diablos saca los tenedores-dijo kin

-es un demonio recuérdalo-dijo kim en voz baja

-oh si lo olvide-dijo kin

-bueno creo que yo tomare esto-dijo konnie a Carrie quitándole el tenedor

-no querrás matar a tu promet…-dijo kon sin terminar la frase ya que su hermano le tapo la boca

-creo que mejor nos vamos-dijo kin mientras se marchaba con las gemelas Kagami y su hermano

-eso sí que fue raro-dijo Carrie

-demasiado diría yo-dijo Corey mientras se sentaba en el sofá

SILENCIO INCOMODO

**-**voy a ver si las chicas ya terminaron la pócima-dijo Carrie-bienes

-no me quedare aquí a escuchar música-dijo Corey mientras se ponía unos audífonos

-como sea-dijo Carrie mientras se iba al sótano

…**con las gemelas y gemelos….**

**-**estás loco kon como te atreves a casi decir a Carrie que Corey es su prometido-dijo kin

-perdón lo olvide-dijo kon

-sabes que tenemos estrictamente prohibido decirle eso su padre se lo tiene que decir-dijo kim

-vale ya no diré nada-dijo kon

-bueno ya terminemos esto-dijo konnie

-está bien konnie ya voy-dijo kim

-y nosotros que hacemos-dijo kin

-Umm….ah ya se le prometimos a Carrie que le conjuraríamos otro collar para protegerse del sol así que vayan a buscar cualquier collar no importa de que sea-dijo kim

-oye también necesitaremos otro anillo ya que Corey no encontró el suyo-dijo kin

-bueno vallan a buscar el collar y el anillo para conjurarlos pero apúrense-dijo kim

-ya vamos-dijo kin mientras salía corriendo con su hermano a máxima velocidad

Entra Carrie

-oigan chicas ya acabaron-dijo Carrie

-solo falta algo-dijo kim

-y que es-dijo Carrie

-un cabello-dijo kim

-de quien o de que-dijo Carrie

-de un autentico demonio-dijo konnie-así que Carrie dame un cabello tuyo

-bueno-dijo Carrie mientras se arrancaba un cabello

-ya esta lista ahora solo esperemos a kin y kon que fueron x un collar para que lo conjuremos-dijo konnie

-bueno voy arriba no quieren algo-dijo Carrie

-no gracias oye Carrie ya solo faltan 4 días para…-dijo kim sin terminar la frase

\- si ya lo sé mi padre me dijo que tendría una gran sorpresa-dijo Carrie

-no tonta ya tendrás todos tus poderes y por fin podrás gobernar el infierno no es genial -dijo kim

-la verdad no lo es odio ser hija de un demonio y peor aún no de cualquier demonio sino del mismísimo Satanás además todavía no puedo controlar bien mis poderes tampoco pudo estar con Lens debido a que soy inmortal y soy una amenaza para el-dijo Carrie triste

-oh discúlpame Carrie no quería que te sintieras mal-dijo kim

-no descuida estoy bien-dijo Carrie-bueno cambiando de tema que hace el estúpido de Riffin aquí-

-ah pues el también es uno de los protectores del príncipe vampiro-dijo kim muy nerviosa

-oh bueno creo que voy por algo de comer-dijo Carrie saliendo del sótano

-buena excusa hermana no se debe de enterar aun de que esta comprometida-dijo konnie

-lo peor va ser cuando tenga que saber con quién se va a casar-dijo kim algo triste x su amiga mientras acomodaba de nuevo los frascos en las repisas

…**con Corey…**

Escuchando música hasta que aparecen kin y kon

-que hay hermano-dijo kon

Corey ignorándolo

-hermano-dijo kin sin obtener respuesta

-¡Corey!-grito kon haciendo que Corey se espantara y reaccionara

-bro casi me matas de un susto-dijo Corey quitándose los audífonos

-perdón-dijo kon

-y que hacen aquí pensé que estaban con las chicas-dijo Corey

-si estábamos con ellas pero fuimos x un anillo para conjurarlo y dártelo para que no te afecte el sol-dijo kin

-ah y para quien es el collar-dijo Corey

-Umm…es para…mi….madre si mi madre-dijo kin nervioso

-oh bueno pero una pregunta mas-dijo Corey

-cual dime-dijo kin

-xq la loca de Carrie está aquí-dijo Corey

-este ella está aquí xq…es una de las protectoras de la princesa del infierno-dijo kin un poco nervioso

-oh bueno-dijo Corey

-oye hermano no estás emocionado en 4 días obtendrás todos tus poderes no es emocionante y podrás gobernar a tu reino -dijo kin

-no, la verdad no lo es odio ser un príncipe vampiro no me gusta ser un fenómeno lo peor es que nunca podre estar con Lanes por el hecho de ser inmortal y podría dañarla con mis poderes-dijo Corey triste-soy un fenómeno-susurro

-lo siento no quería que te deprimieras hermano-dijo kin

-no importa –dijo Corey-mejor ve para que conjuren el anillo

-tranquilo ya se encargo kon aquí tienes-dijo kin dándole el anillo

-gracias-dijo Corey

…**mientras con Laney y Lenny...**

**POV LANEY**

-como pueden ser demasiado rápidos eso no es humanamente posible a menos de que sean vampiros o licántropos pero ellos soportan el sol y el ajo entonces son no esto pude ser como es que 2 de mis mejores amigos sean licántropos pero necesito comprobarlo –le dije a Lenny mientras me dirigía a mi librero para buscar mi libro de seres mitológicos que me regalo mi madre

-No crees que exageras-me dijo lenny

-no estoy exagerando tu mismo lo viste y también viste como Carrie y Corey se quemaban x el sol y luego como es que konnie y kim se llevaban a Carrie en una niebla gris-dije

-tal vez tengas razón bueno entonces ponte a leer-dijo Lenny

-veamos licántropos donde están Eureka aquí está aquí dice que un licántropo es muy veloz ágil fuerte y le encanta las emociones fuertes también dice que no soportan la plata o animales pequeños-dije *yo asombrada coincidían con todas las características pero a decir verdad yo tampoco era muy normal que digamos ya que mi madre era la reina de las hadas*

-Bueno entonces tus amigos tienen alguna de estas características-me dijo Lenny

-todo coincide-dije en voz baja

-que- me dijo lenny

-que todo coincide todo la plata la fuerza todo-le dije casi gritando

-entonces son….son licántropos –dijo lenny impactado

-pues si bueno veamos ahora que rayos son kim y konnie-dije mientras pensaba

-pues al parecer pueden esfumarse en segundos y solo hay 2 seres que hacen eso las brujas y hechiceras -dijo lenny

**POV LENNY…**

**-**bueno vamos a buscar primero brujas-dijo laney mientras buscaba en ese libro tan viejo* yo no podía creerlo que kon y kin eran licántropos luego kim y konnie tal vez eran brujas o hechiceras pero a decir verdad yo tampoco era normal ya que mi padre era el líder de los ángeles y yo sería el siguiente en dirigirlos y en conclusión era un ángel*

En eso tocaron la puerta era kin kim kon konnie Carrie y Corey se veían muy raros

-Atenlos-dijo konnie

-pero que-dije yo en ese momento no vi nada ni oí nada me desmaye…

CONTINUARA…

Bueno ese fue el siguiente capítulo por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber que les parece nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	4. todo fue un sueño o fue realidad

**Capitulo 3: Todo fue un sueño o fue realidad**

**POV LANEY**

Me desperté había tenido el sueño más raro del mundo pero eso era muy tonto así que decidí no comentarlo por el resto del día me bañe y vestí y me dirigí al colegio-

Iba caminando cuando me tope con lenny

-hola laney como te va-dijo lenny

-pues no hay nada nuevo-dije yo

-bueno me voy Carrie me pidió que la recogiera-dijo lenny

…**en el colegio…**

-hola Lanes-me dijo Corey

-hola core-en ese momento note ese anillo de mi sueño y le pregunte sobre el-oye Core quien te dio ese anillo

-este-dijo señalando al anillo yo solo asentí-bueno pues me lo dio Umm…..mi padre-dijo un poco dudoso

-bueno…que te parece si nos vamos antes de que nos castiguen-le dije aun con duda sobre el anillo

-nos vemos Lanes-me dijo Corey mientras entraba a su salón

Yo me dirigí a mi primera clase que la compartía con Lenny y la odiosa de Carrie, entre a mi salón y me senté junto a lenny ya que Carrie le gustaba platicar con algunas de sus amigas y no se enojaría ya que está muy ocupada hablando de chicos maquillaje ropa y no sé que otras boberías en ese momento el maestro entro al salón mientras yo me sentaba junto a Lenny

-oye laney-me dijo lenny para llamar mi atención

-que- le dije

-ves ese collar que trae Carrie - dijo el

-si…..espera ese collar ya lo he visto en un sueño-

-espera no puede ser me puedes contar tu sueño-me dijo

-bueno estábamos todos en el parque…

20 minutos después termine de contarle mi relato

-Y desperté-le dije y vi como se quedo con cara de impacto

-yo…yo tuve el mismo sueño-dijo impactado

-QUE-grite

-señorita si no quiere estar en clase puede salir -me dijo el profesor

-no ya guardare silencio- dije y me senté correctamente después de que el maestro volteara volví a hablar con lenny

-como que tuviste el mismo sueño-dijo aun impactada

-te lo juro-me dijo

-entonces tal vez no…allá sido un sueño-dije

-bueno pues lo comprobaremos-me dijo lenny

-está bien lo haremos en el almuerzo-dije

-pero quien primero-dijo lenny

-primero kin y kon luego kim y konnie y luego Corey y Carrie-

-está bien-me dijo

**...en el almuerzo…**

-bueno que le hacemos con kin y kon-dijo lenny

-pues necesitamos que agarren estas pulseras de plata-

-y como lo aremos-dijo lenny

-pues… ya se les decimos que es un regalo-le dije

-está bien- me dijo lenny

…**Con los demás…**

-Oigan no creen que lenny y laney se comportan raro-dijo kin

-ahora que lo dices han estado muy raros-dijo kim

-y si recuerdan lo de ayer-dijo Carrie nerviosa

-tranquila Tal vez solo hablan Como amigos-dijo konnie

-COMO QUE AMIGOS-dijeron al unisonó Carrie y Corey celosos

-celosos-dijo kon

-QUE CLARO QUE NO QUE TONTERIAS DICES KON-dijo Corey

-claro que están celosos-insistió kon

-cállate o mi tenedor se enterara en tu ojo accidentalmente-dijo Carrie con un tenedor

-me callo-dijo kon asustado

-de dónde saca tantos tenedores esa loca-susurro Corey

-que has dicho Riffin-dijo Carrie

-no dije nada-dijo asustado

-bueno quieren averiguar que dicen no-dijo kim

-si-dijeron todos

-bueno hice este aparato en mi taller para oír conversaciones a larga distancia-dijo kim

-pues qué esperas enciéndelo-dijo Carrie

-está bien-dijo kim

**CONVERSACION DE LENNY Y LANEY**

_-bueno que le hacemos con kin y kon-dijo lenny_

_-pues necesitamos que agarren estas pulseras de plata-dijo laney_

_-y como lo aremos-dijo lenny_

_-pues… ya se les decimos que es un regalo-le dijo laney_

_-está bien- dijo lenny_

_-y después averiguaremos que son kim y konnie-dijo laney_

_-pero como-dijo lenny_

_-Umm ya se le quitaremos su anillo a Corey y a Carrie su collar haci kim y konnie se llevaran a Carrie y sabremos que son y después averiguaremos que son Corey Carrie-_

_-gran idea-dijo lenny-pero me duele engañar a Carrie ya que la…. _**EXPLOTA EL APARATO DE KIM**

-XQ TE DUELE ENGAÑARME LENS-dijo Carrie mientras agitaba el aparato roto

-ups creo que exploto-dijo Kim

-no si no me dices no me doy cuenta-dijo Carrie sarcásticamente

-bueno entonces que vamos a hacer con los planes de laney y lenny-dijo kin

-bueno por ahora les pondré un escudo a ti y a kon contra la plata-dijo kim

-y a ustedes les pondremos un escudo contra la sol para que no los dañe-dijo konnie

-pero como rayos es que a esta loca le afecta el sol al igual que a mí-dijo Corey

-Umm…..-dijeron los gemelos y las gemelas nerviosas

-pensé que ya lo sabías-Carrie

-oigan creo que mejor vamos a que les ponga el hechizo-dijo kim cambiando de tema

-bueno-dijo Carrie no muy convencida *creo que algo esconden pero que será sea lo que sea tiene que ver con el idiota de Riffin * pensé

…por los casilleros…

-muy bien que esperan entren-dijo kim

-es un casillero como rayos vamos a entrar-dijo Corey

-ups lo olvide-chasquea los dedos y lo convierte en una guarida

-ahora si pueden entrar-dijo

-bueno-dijeron todos menos kim y konnie

-buen primero empezaremos con kin y kon por favor pueden venir-dijo konnie

-bueno-dijeron ambos

-Argentum eorum, facit illud: et peius operati sunt exponentia adamatae (esto es latín y lo que dice es la plata les hace mal pero con es te conjuro la amaran)

-bueno ahora ágamos una prueba sostengan esta cuchara hecha de plata pura-dijo kim mientras les daba una cuchara a cada uno

-la sostienen-no nos paso nada-dijo kon feliz

-bueno si funciona pero recuerden que este hechizo solo dura 1 dia-dijo kim-ahora ustedes-dijo dirigiéndose a los peli-azules

-bueno aquí vamos-dijo kim mientras recitaba-sed cum sol et daemones qui odio metum alica-(lo que dice es demonios con odio al sol con esto se les quitara el temor)

-bueno ahora veamos si sirve primero denme el collar y el anillo-dijo kim mientras los peli azules le obedecían-ahora párense en esta ventana listos

-ambos asintieron mientras kim abría la persianas para que les diera un poco de sol sin hacerles daño-funciona-dijo Corey feliz

-bueno creo que eso es todo pero recuerden que esto solo dura un dia-dijo mientras les devolvía sus cosas

-ok-dijo Carrie

…**de regreso en el patio…**

-oigan chicos-dijo laney a kin y kon

-que-dijeron ambos

-les tengo un regalo tomen-dijo mientras les entregaba unas pulseras de plata

-gracias laney que hermoso regalo de tu parte-dijo kon mientras se ponía su pulsera

-sí lo mismo digo-dijo kin mientras se ponía la suya

-bueno entonces adiós-dijo laney como es que no les paso nada se deberían de quemar pensó mientras se dirigía a lenny

-y como te fue funciono-dijo lenny

-no les sucedió nada tal vez solo tuvimos el mismo sueño-dijo laney

-tal vez pero todavía no descartamos a kim konnie Carrie y Corey-dijo laney

-sí pero para esto gaste 300 dólares en esas pulseras-dijo laney molesta

-tranquila mejor sigamos por el resto del plan-dijo lenny

-vale vamos-dijo laney

… **con kim konnie Carrie y Corey…**.

-hola chicas podemos hablar un momento con Corey y Carrie-dijo laney

-claro xq no-dijeron las gemelas mientras se iban

-bueno los queríamos invitar a la feria dentro de 2 días que dicen-dijo lenny

-claro Lens yo voy contigo a donde sea-dijo Carrie mientras le apretaba una mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara y pusiere cara de bobo enamorado

-bueno entonces que dices tú Core quieres ir-dijo laney

-claro Lanes-dijo Corey feliz

-bueno oye Core me dejas ver tu anillo-dijo laney

-claro xq no-dijo mientras se lo entregaba

-creo que tiene algo aquí mira ven obsérvalo a la luz del sol-dijo mientras se acercaba a la luz del sol

-bueno-dijo mientras se paraba en el sol sin que le hiciera nada-no tiene nada

-ups entonces veo mal-dijo laney mientras se lo devolvía y se dirigían de nuevo a Carrie y lenny

-lenny reacciona-dijo Carrie mientras lo agitaba

-eh si ya desperté-dijo lenny-oye Car donde compraste tu collar es tan bonito que le quería regalar uno a mi mama me lo prestas un segundo

-claro-dijo Carrie

-oye Carrie mira tiene unas letras en la cadena-dijo Lenny mientras poco a poco la acercaba mas al sol

-tienes razón-dijo cuando ya estaba en la luz solar pero no le hizo nada-ah sí lo olvide lo mandaron a que grabaran mi nombre en el

-oh bueno aquí tienes-dijo lenny-te veo en la practica

-claro Lens-dijo Carrie-te amo-susurro

**Tocaron el timbre y todos se dirigieron a sus salones **

-oye cómo te fue con lo de Corey-dijo lenny a laney

-pues al parecer es humano-dijo laney-y como te fue con Carrie

-también es humana-dijo lenny

-creo que fue un sueño después de todo-dijo laney

-eso creo-dijo lenny

-bueno siquiera tendremos una cita con ellos-dijo laney

-si…no es genial-dijo lenny feliz

-bueno ya me voy si no tendré un reporte-dijo laney

-adiós-dijo lenny

Continuara….


	5. ¡ESTOY COMPROMETIDO!

**Capitulo 4: ¡ESTOY COMPROMETIDO!**

**Holis aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic y gracias a los que dejan comentarios **

…**en clase de español con kin Corey konnie y Carrie….**

-oye hermano te pude hacer una pregunta-dijo kin

-claro xq no-dijo Corey

-crees que Carrie es linda-dijo kin

-viendo a Carrie de pies a cabeza-pues….de que es muy linda es muy linda pero es una sicópata-dijo Corey un poco asustado-además Lanes es MUCHO más linda que ella-dijo como bobo enamorado

-entonces tendrías alguna relación con ella-dijo kin

-depende de qué relación-dijo Corey

-una relación amorosa-dijo kin

-No jamás tendría una relación amorosa con ella, tal vez tendría una relación de amigos con ella pero amorosa JAMAS-dijo Corey-además yo amo a Lanes-

-bueno-dijo kin

-y xq preguntas eso jamás me preguntas cosas así-dijo Corey

-solo curiosidad-dijo kin *si supiera que Carrie es su futura esposa se moriría*pensó

…**con konnie y Carrie…**

\- oye Carrie te pude hacer una pregunta-dijo konnie

-claro xq no-dijo Carrie

-crees que Corey es atractivo-dijo konnie

-viendo a Corey de pies a cabeza-pues….de que atractivo es atractivo pero es un idiota-dijo Carrie -además Lens MUCHO más atractivo que el-dijo con cara de enamorada

-entonces tendrías alguna relación con el-dijo konnie

-depende de qué relación-dijo Carrie

-una relación amorosa-dijo konnie

-No jamás tendría una relación amorosa con él, tal vez tendría una relación de amigos con el pero amorosa JAMAS NUNCA Y QUE ASCO-dijo Carrie-además yo amo mucho a Lens-

-bueno-dijo konnie

\- jamás haces pregunta así-dijo Carrie algo dudosa

-solo curiosidad-dijo konnie *si supiera que Corey es su futuro esposo y que tendrá que estar con él TODA SU VIDA INMORTAL moriría bueno si pudiera *pensó

Después de clases

…**casa de los Riffin…**

-mama ya llegue-dijo Corey desde la puerta

-estoy en la cocina-dijo la Sra. Riffin

-entrando a la cocina- hola ma –dijo Corey

-hola hijo como te fue-dijo la Sra. Riffin

-bien oye mama te pasa algo te noto muy nerviosa-dijo Corey

-es que alguien vino a verte y te espera en la sala-dijo la Sra. Riffin

-y quien es-dijo Corey

-es tu…padre-

-no puede ser ya se aque viene-dijo Corey mientras entraba a la sala

-hola hijo-dijo su padre

-hola papa-dijo fríamente-ya se a que vienes y te dije que si gobernaría el reino

-no es x eso-dijo su padre

-entonces a que bienes-dijo Corey confundido

-bueno vez que te dije que tendrías una sorpresa-dijo padre

-si-contesto

-pues la sorpresa es que estas comprometido con la princesa de infierno-dijo su padre

-QUE me comprometiste con alguien que NO CONOSCO-dijo Corey enojado y sorprendido

-tranquilo mañana la conocerás y veras que la vas a amar a primera vista-dijo su padre

-pero xq me escogiste a mí para ser tu heredero y no a Trina-dijo enojado

-xq quería que el que obtuviera mi trono se casara con alguien del reino del infierno pero como Satanás solo tiene 2 hijas y una es de tu edad te escogía a ti-dijo su padre

-pero ni si quiera se su nombre-dijo Corey

-su nombre es Carolina –dijo su padre

-pero yo no me casare me niego a hacerlo-dijo Corey

-que fue lo que has dicho Cornelius Jaron Riffin-dijo su padre enojado

-he dicho que no me casare-contesto

-ya no hay marcha atrás tu hace tiempo decidiste heredar el trono y me lo acabas de repetir hace unos instantes y ahora lo cumples y si tener mi trono implica casarte lo harás vendré mañana por ti para que conozcas a tu futura esposa-dijo su padre mientras habría un portal para regresar a su reino

-como se atreve comprometerme-dijo Corey molesto

-tranquilo-dijo su madre

-voy a dar un paseo-dijo mientras salía de su casa

…**en casa de los Beff…**

-hola mama-dijo Carrie

-hola hija mira quien vino a visitarte-dijo su madre

-¿papa?-dijo confundida

-hola hija tenemos que hablar-dijo su padre

-creo que mejor me voy-dijo su mama

-de que querías hablar papa-dijo Carrie

-vez que te dije que tendrías una gran sorpresa-dijo su papa

-si lo recuerdo me dirás por fin que es-

-si por fin te lo diré-

-bueno pues te escucho-dijo Carrie

-pues tu sorpresa es que estas comprometida con el príncipe vampiro-

-pero xq yo y no Mina-dijo enojada

-xq su hijo es de tu edad-dijo su papa-además Mina no sería una buena gobernante es demasiado buena

-**pero ni si quiera lo conozco y tampoco se su nombre como rayos te atreves a comprometerme**-grito Carrie enojada

-lo conocerás mañana y se llama Cornelius-dijo su papa

-YO NO ME CASARE-dijo Carrie

-Que has dicho Carolina Beff-

-que no me casare-dijo Carrie enojada

\- claro que lo harás hace tiempo decidiste ser la reina del infierno y si ser la reina implica que te cases lo harás-dijo su padre mientras habría un portal para regresar al infierno-vendré x ti mañana después de clases para que conozcas a tu futuro esposo-dijo entrando al portal

-qué rayos le pasa que no le interesan mis sentimientos-dijo Carrie

-vamos anímate hija-dijo su mama

-voy a dar un paseo luego vuelvo-dijo mientras salía

…**mientras tanto con Corey…**

**POV COREY**

Qué rayos voy a hacer en menos de un mes estaré casado y no podre estar con mi Lanes iba pensando en que iba hacer pero un mensaje me saco de mis pensamientos era kin

**Kin: hermano vas venir al ensayo**

**Corey: Perdón pero hoy no habrá ensayo avísale a kon y Lanes bye **

**Kin: bye **

Iba caminando metido en mis pensamientos hasta que llegue al bosque no sé ni cómo es que llegue ahí, estaba tan distraído y no me di cuenta entonces decidí sentarme bajo un árbol a pensar como era que le explicaría algo así a Lanes pero eso si le diría lo que sentía en la feria para que supiera que ella es la única persona que amo y que amare, me levante y grite

-PORQUE ME PASA ESTO-grite desesperado mientras mi ira se concentraba y salía una gran bola que era como fuego negro de mi mano haci que la lance a un árbol destrozándolo x completo estaba tan enojado que me transforme en mi forma de vampiro (n/a: su forma de vampiro es con unas alas de murciélago colmillos sus orejas un poco puntiagudas y piel un poco más clara que la habitual)y empecé a destrozar cualquier cosa que se cruzo en mi camino cuando oí un gran estruendo del otro lado del bosque y decidí investigar

**CONTINUARA….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué será lo que oyó Corey? ¿Dónde diablos esta Carrie? ¿Qué harán Corey y Carrie cuando sepan con quien se va casar? ¿La madre de laney le dirá que está comprometida? ¿Cuál será la reacción de lenny cuando sepa que se va a casar? Ni yo misma se lo que pasara**

**Bueno nos vemos cuídense y le agradezco a **_**26lunas**_** por sus comentarios también le agradezco **_**hinevampire**_** en verdad les agradezco mucho LOS QUIERO aunque no los conozco pero aun así bye a todos **


	6. transformaciones

**Bueno así es como los personajes serán cuando se transformen también pondré sus poderes **

**COREY/CORNELIUS **

**FORMA DE VAMPIRO:** Sus ojos cambian de azul a un rojo profundo tiene unas alas de murciélago unos colmillos un tono de piel más claro su vestimenta cambia a ser idéntica a la de Marshall Lee

**PODERES:**

-volar

-pude detectar algún otro ser a normal

-pude lanzar fuego negro de sus manos

-tiene Super fuerza

**LANEY/LANABELL**

**FORMA DE HADA: **Sus ojos cambian de verde a un verde mucho más claro tiene unas alas como las de tinkerbell y su piel es muy pálida usa un vestido verde de tirantes que le llega hasta la mitad de muslo con un diseño de plantas de color negro, unos tacones verdes y tiene un bastón hecho de ramas y hojas verdes formando en la punta un espiral

**PODERES:**

**-**Puede volar

-siente la presencia de otro ser anormal(solo en su forma de hada)

-controla la naturaleza con su bastón(es decir controla animales plantas y cosas así)

-leer mentes (solo en su forma de hada)

**CARRIE/CAROLINA**

**FORMA DE DEMONIO:** Sus ojos cambian de azul a gris con detalles azules tiene alas como de ángel pero de color negro su piel se vuelve pálida tiene unos cuernos con forma de espiral de color negro y una cola de diablo color rojo como la sangre usa un vestido negro con un lazo en la cintura color morado sus zapatos son abiertos color negro y un hacha como la de la muerte

**PODERES:**

-pude volar

-controlar el fuego

-leer mentes (solo en su forma demonio)

-controlar personas

-siente la presencia de otro ser anormal

**LENNY/LEONARD**

**FORMA DE ANGEL: **Sus ojos cambian de verde a un color miel tiene a las de ángel viste una camisa blanca manga larga pantalón del mismo color una capa con capucha y usa unas botas cafés tiene una espada la hoja está hecha de oro blanco y la empuñadura de oro normal con un rubí en la parte inferior

**PODERES:**

-volar

-Super fuerza

-telequinesis

-controla el viento

-presiente algún ser anormal

**KIM**

**FORMA DE HECHICERA: **Usa un vestido negro con un cinturón con una esmeralda en forma de estrella en medio de él con una capa con capucha color morado con estrellas amarrillas y zapatos abiertos color negro

**PODERES:**

(VARIEDAD DE HECHIZOS)

**KONNIE**

**FORMA DE HECHICERA: **Usa un vestido morado con un cinturón con un diamante rosa en forma de corazón en medio de él con una capa con capucha color negra y zapatos abiertos color morado

**PODERES:**

(VARIEDAD DE HECHIZOS)

**KIN**

**FORMA DE LOBO: **es un lobo color gris y ojos completamente negros

**PODERES:**

-Super velocidad

-Super fuerza

**-**puede presentir seres anormales (solo en su forma de lobo)

**KON**

**FORMA DE LOBO: **es un lobo color negro y ojos completamente rojos

**PODERES:**

-Super velocidad

-Super fuerza

**-**puede presentir seres anormales (solo en su forma de lobo)

.

.

.

**No soy buena describiendo ya que no soy muy imaginadora pero espero que les guste su forma **

**Bye los veo pronto **


	7. confesiones y mentiras I

**LAMENTO LA TARDANSA PERO ES QUE ESTUVE MUY OCUPADA Y NO PUDE ESCRIBIR ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

…**lugares…**

**-diálogos-**

***pensamientos***

**(notas de la autora **

**CAPITULO 5: CONFESIONES Y MENTIRAS**

**POV CARRIE**

**-**iba caminando pensando en que mierda iba hacer con el asunto de que estaba comprometida y esas cosas me senté en una banca del parque x suerte no teníamos practica ya que kim y konnie tenían que practicar un par de hechizos y no sé qué otra cosa, me puse a pensar y por fin llegue a una conclusión le diría a Lens todo quien era que estaba comprometida y que….lo amaba estuve pensando en donde le diría Eureka en la feria era genial pero estaba tan molesta con mi padre pero me calme sabía que si me enojaba podría destrozar el parque así que decidí irme a casa y pensar mejor como era que se lo diría

**POV COREY **

\- empecé a destrozar cualquier cosa que se cruzo en mi camino cuando oí un gran estruendo del otro lado del bosque y decidí investigar cuando llegue no te que el estruendo venia de…..konnie y kim que solo practicaban sus hechizos-hola chicas

-quien rayos eres tu-dijo konnie confundida

-que no me reconocen-

-¿Corey?-dijo Kim dudosa

-claro que soy Corey quien mas-

-es que nunca te habíamos visto en tu forma de vampiro-dijo konnie

-oh si olvide que estaba así pero es que me enoje con mi padre-dije mientras poco a poco volvía a la normalidad

-xq-me dijo kim

-es que me dijo que estoy comprometido con la princesa del infierno-

-así que ya te dijo-dijo kim agachando la cabeza

-si acaso ustedes sabían-

-s-si-dijo kim

-lo sentimos de verdad sabemos que amas a Laney pero no podíamos decirles nada –dijo konnie

-¿podíamos? Quien más sabia de esto-

-kin y kon-

-QUE ELLOS SABIAN Y NO DIJERON NADA-dije molestándome de nuevo

-Corey tranquilo ellos tenían prohibido decirte xq si lo decían su padre y madre morirían-dijo kim calmándome

-Vaya no lo sabía-dije calmándome-y ella lo sabia

-que-dijo kim

-ella lo sabia-

-de quien hablas-dijo kim

-de la princesa del infierno ella sabía de este acuerdo-

-no ella se enteraría el mismo dia que tu así que creo que ya se entero-

-como nos pueden hacer esto nuestros propios padres que no les importan nuestros sentimientos-dije triste

-tranquilo-dijo konnie

-creo que tienes razón iré a casa pensarlo adiós chicas-dije y me fui **(ya no estaba en su forma de vampiro)**

**FIN DEL POV COREY **

-Como se lo habrá tomado Carrie-dijo kim

-de seguro muy mal-dijo konnie

-espero que nos crea unas traidoras x no decirle-

-descuida ella entenderá además solo lo hacíamos para proteger a nuestra familia ella hubiera hecho lo mismo-dijo konnie

-quizá tengas razón-dijo kim

…_**casa de los Penn…**_

_**-**_papa ya llegue-dijo laney

-hija te esperaba más tarde-dijo el Sr Penn

-es que Corey se sentía mal y no hubo practica-dijo laney

-bueno cambiando de tema adivina quien vino a visitarte-

-no puede ser…MAMA vino- dijo feliz

-Si te espera en la sala-

Laney entra en la sala y va abrazar a su mama

-hija-dijo devolviendo el abrazo

-mama aque viniste-dijo soltándose del abrazo

-muy bien laney ya sabes que soy la reina de las hadas y tú eres la siguiente en heredar mi trono-dijo con un semblante serio

-si ya lo sabía pero eso que tiene que ver-dijo laney confusa

-bueno sabéis que hace años se libro una batalla contra vampiros y demonios-

-si ya lo sabía-

-bueno nosotros hadas y ángeles ganamos pero al parecer Satanás quiere venganza por eso hace 15 años comprometió a su hija con el príncipe vampiro para hacer a sus alianzas más fuertes y derrotarnos-dijo su mama

-sí pero ve al punto-

-nosotros no somos tan fuertes para detener esas alianzas pero hay una cosa que hará que seamos igual de fuertes o incluso más fuertes que ellos-dijo su mama

-y que es vamos dilo-dijo laney

-te tienes que casar con el hijo del líder de los ángeles-dijo su mama

-QUE como que me tengo que casar-dijo laney

-Laney escúchame-dijo su mama-si no lo haces todos incluso tu están amenazados a morir

*tengo que hacerlo no quiero que Corey el amor de mi vida muera*pensó-suspiro decidida- lo hare por el bien de mis amigos y de mi amor secreto-dijo laney a su madre

-sabia que lo harías bueno cambiando de tema que te parece si invitas a tus amigos a comer mañana así por fin los conoceré y también conoceré a ese muchachito Corey del que tanto hablas-dijo se mama con una sonrisa picara

-está bien mañana vendrán pero en la cena xq Corey está ocupado en la hora de comida me dijo que iría a una reunión familiar-dijo laney

-está bien-dijo su mama-bueno hija tengo que irme –dijo su mama mientras le salían unas hermosas alas plateadas y se iba

-adiós-dijo laney y con eso su madre se marcho

…_**en la casa de los Nepp…**_

-mama ya llegue-dijo lenny

-hola hijo-dijo su mama saliendo de la cocina

-oye mama te noto algo nerviosa estas bien-dijo lenny

-si estoy bien-dijo su mama-oye hijo alguien vino a verte esta en tu cuarto-dijo su mama con una sonrisa sincera

-quien es-dijo

-tendrás que subir para averiguarlo-dijo su mama

-está bien –dijo lenny mientras subía a su cuarto-PAPA-dijo lenny feliz y fue a abrazarlo

-hola hijo-dijo su papa devolviendo el abrazo-hijo creo que tenemos que hablar-dijo su papa separándose del abrazo

-de que-dijo confundido

-Sabéis que hadas y ángeles hace años detuvieron a los demonios y vampiros-dijo su papa

-sí pero que tiene que ver todo eso con esto-

-Satanás juro vengarse de nosotros así que mandamos un espía el nos dijo que Satanás planeado casar a su hija con el hijo del rey vampiro para así poder tener alianzas mas fuertes x desgracia esas alianzas son muy poderosas y no las podemos detener pero ahí una oportunidad-

-cual vamos papa dime-dijo lenny

-te tienes que casar con la hija de la reina de las hadas para así crear una alianza más poderosa que ellos y evitar que destruyan todo lo que conocemos

*que me tengo que casar pero lo hare si no quiero que Carrie muera*-está bien lo hare x el bien de mis amigas y mi amada Carrie –dijo decidido

-sabia que lo harías bueno cambiando el tema nunca he conocido a la chica que vuelve loco a mi hijo y tampoco conozco a sus amigas-dijo su papa-que te parece si mañana vienen a cenar

-claro les avisare-dijo lenny feliz

-bueno hijo te veo mañana para cenar-dijo su padre mientras abría un portal y se iba

-adiós papa-dijo lenny y con eso su papa entro al portal y se fue

**CONTINUARA **

**¿Qué es lo que pasara? ¿Carrie y Corey les dirán a lenny y laney que es lo que son? ¿Cómo tomaran la noticia lenny y laney cuando se confiesen Corey y Carrie?**

**Esto sí que se pone interesante **

.

.

.

.

**BUENO ESTE ES EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE ME SIGUEN CON ESTE INTENTO DE HISTORIA **

**BYE**


	8. confesiones y mentiras II

**Lamento la tardanza pero es que estado muy ocupada con la escuela y eso **

…**lugares…**

**-diálogos-**

***pensamientos***

**(notas de la autora)**

**Capitulo 6: CONFESIONES Y MENTIRAS II**

**PON CARRIE**

-Estaba recostada en mi cama pensando cuando un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos me asome x la ventana pero solo vi unas siluetas alejarse a máxima velocidad a mi patio trasero baje a ver que eran pero antes tome mi forma de demonio x si me intentaban atacar estuve en mi patio durante unos segundos pero no había nada cuando iba entrar a casa un perro de color negro con ojos rojos se echo encima de mí lo aparte rápida mente lanzándole una bola de fuego dejándolo inconsciente cuando estaba dispuesta a entrar otro maldito perro de color gris y ojos negros se echo encima mío hice lo mismo pero note algo raro no eran perros sino lobos y al parecer pensaban como si fueran personas ya que leí sus mentes entonces deduje que eran KIN Y KON rayos que le he hecho rápidamente los metí a mi casa que suerte que no había nadie y era de noche los recosté en el sillón poco a poco note que iban perdiendo su forma de lobos y se convertían en "humanos" de nuevo **(si se preguntaban si traían ropa pues si la traen)**.

-q rayos sucedió-dijo kim

-me duele mucho la cabeza-dijo kon

Ambos después de despertar me dirigieron la mirada extrañados

-que tanto me ven-dije

-quien eres tu-dijo kim

-que no me reconocen-dije

-¿CARRIE?-dijo kon

-quien más puede ser-dije

-es que te ves muy diferente en tu forma de demonio-dijo kim

-a es que me transforme xq los vi entrar mi patio trasero y pensé que me atacarían-dije volviendo a la normalidad

-así ya recordé estábamos jugando a las traes pero creo que llegamos a tu casa sin darnos cuenta pero después te vimos pensamos que nos querías atacar y pues atacamos primero y después ya no recuerdo nada-dijo kim

-espera yo recuerdo que la ataque pero ella me lanzo una bola de fuego y quede inconsciente-dijo kon

-lo siento si los lastime pero es que no sabía que eran ustedes pueden perdonarme-

-claro no importa-dijo kon

-oye Carrie te ves pensativa pasa algo-dijo kim

-es que me acabo de enterar que estoy comprometida-dije

-así que ya lo sabes-dijo kim

-acaso ustedes sabían-dije

-si-dijo kon

-de verdad lo sentimos sabemos que te gusta lenny pero no podíamos decirles nada-dijo kim

-podíamos, quien mas ya sabía-dije

**-**kim y konnie-dijo kon

-QUE COMO SE ATREVEN ESAS…-dije sin completar ya que kin me dijo

-tranquila ellas no podían decir nada xq estaban amenazadas de muerte-

-oh vaya yo no lo sabía-dije-bueno creo que iré a pensar un rato adiós chicos-

-adiós nos vemos-dijeron transformándose para salir corriendo por la puerta trasera

**A la mañana siguiente **

**-**entonces que dicen quieren ir a cenar a mi casa hoy-dijo laney

-claro Lanes te veo a las 7-dijo Corey mientras entraba al salón de química

-y ustedes se apuntan-dijo laney a los gemelos

-claro-dijeron al unisonó

-bueno me voy los veo luego-dijo mientras se iba x el pasillo

…**con lenny…**

-oigan chicas quieren ir a cenar a mi casa hoy a las 7-dijo lenny

-claro-dijeron al unisonó las 3

-bueno las veo a las 7-dijo lenny

-adiós-dijeron las 3

…**en clase de matemáticas con kin kon y Corey…**

-oye Corey estas molesto-dijo kon

-de que debería estar molesto-dijo Corey

-ya sabes x no haberte dicho que estabas comprometido-dijo kin

-eso no importa chicos además solo lo hacían x el bienestar de su familia-dijo Corey

-nos alegra que nos comprendas hermano-dijo kon dándole un asfixiante abrazo

-kon lo vas a matar-dijo kin

-ups lo siento-dijo kon soltando a Corey

-No importa pero hay que tomar asiento x que sabes cómo se pone el Prof. De mate si no estás sentado cuando llega-dijo Corey

-sí creo que tienes razón-dijeron ambos y se fueron a sentar

**...en clase de Ingles con kim konnie y Carrie…**

-oye Carrie estas molesta-dijo kim

-pero xq debería estar molesta-dijo Carrie

-ya sabes x no decirte que estabas comprometida-dijo kim

-ah eso-dijo Carrie

-y no estás molesta-dijo dijo kim

-no yo entiendo que lo hicieron para salvar a su familia-dijo Carrie

-sabia que comprenderías-dijo konnie

-bueno chicas mejor vamos a sentarnos-dijo Carrie

-si vamos-dijeron las gemelas

…**después de la escuela…**

**PDV CARRIE **

Salí de la escuela directo a mi casa para ver a mi padre y que me llevara a conocer a mi futuro esposo estaba tan triste no quería ir a verlo pero era mi obligación ya que sería la reina del infierno dentro de 3 semanas y solo tenía 2 días más en la tierra y no vería de nuevo a MI Lens por eso aprovecharía cada minuto con él y hoy por fin conoceré a su madre jamás le he visto por eso estoy emocionada y muy metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegue a casa entre y vi a mi padre

-hola papa-dije fríamente-

-hola hija estas lista-dijo

-si-dije de la misma manera

-bueno adelante-dijo abriendo un portal y entrando-que esperas –dijo

Reaccione y entre al portal después cerro el portal me quede viendo todo lo de mi alrededor ya que no entraba hace años en ese momento me transforme en mi forma de demonio hasta que vi llegar al rey vampiro con su hijo x alguna razón su hijo me parecía

Conocido

**PDV COREY**

-adiós Cor-dijo Lanes

-adiós Lanes nos vemos en la cena-dije mientras me dirigía a casa ya que papa me llevaría a conocer ami futura esposa estaba un poco triste xq ya no podría ver a MI Lanes ya que sería el rey en 3 semanas y solo tenía 2 días más en la tierra pero x otro lado estaba emocionado xq conocería a la madre de Lanes ya que nunca la había visto estaba metido en mis pensamientos hasta que vi que ya había llegado a casa abrí la puerta y vi ami padre

-listo hijo-dijo mi padre-

-si-dije fríamente

-bueno vamos-dije abriendo el portal entre y me transforme en un vampiro pero algo era diferente estábamos en el infierno no en su reino así que decidí preguntarle xq estábamos en el infierno

-xq estamos aquí-dije

-aquí conocerás a tu futura esposa-dijo

-pensé q ella iría a nuestro reino-dije

-así era pero su padre cambio de opinión-dijo

-ahh-dije entendiendo todo

Íbamos caminando hasta llegar al palacio donde estaba la princesa entramos y vi a la princesa pero me parecía conocida pero no se xq

**CONTINUARA….**

**Gracias a todos a los que leen esto he pensado en cancelar esta historia ya que no tengo mucho tiempo pero ustedes me dicen sí o no la cancelo. Bueno con esto me despido bye chicos y no olviden comentar**


	9. CONFESIONES Y MENTIRAS III

…**lugares…**

**-diálogos-**

***pensamientos***

**(notas de la autora)**

**CAPITULO 7: CONFESIONES Y MENTIRAS III**

**PDV COREY**

Íbamos caminando hasta llegar al palacio donde estaba la princesa entramos y vi a la princesa pero me parecía conocida pero no se xq

**PDV NORMAL**

El padre de Carrie fue saludar amablemente al padre de Corey mientras estos solo se miraban extrañados

*es muy parecido al idiota de Riffin ojala pudiera leer sus pensamientos pero mi padre me quito mis poderes temporalmente para que no lo lastimara*pensó Carrie

*tiene parecido a la sicópata de Carrie*pensó Corey

-Bueno chicos es mejor que los presentemos-dijo el papa de Corey

-Bueno Cornelius ella es mi hija Carolina-dijo el padre de Carrie

-Y el mi hijo Cornelius-dijo el padre de Corey

-mucho gusto-dijo Carrie mientras estrechaba su mano

-bueno creo que los dejamos solos para que conversen-dijo Satanás mientras se alejaba con el rey vampiro

-b-bueno Carolina…dijo sin terminar ya que Carrie lo interrumpió

-Puedes decirme Carrie-dijo

*QUE ES CARRIE NO PUEDE SER DEBO A VERIGUARLO BIEN SI ES ELLA O NO*pensó Corey

-Cornelius-dijo Carrie chaqueando los dedos para que despertara de su trance

-he perdón estaba pensando y por favor no me digas Cornelius dime Corey-dijo

*QUE RAYOS ES EL IDIOTA DE RIFFIN PERO TAL VEZ NO LO SEA DEBO AVERIGUARLO*pensó Carrie

-Carrie te puedo preguntar algo-dijo Corey

-que-dijo ella

-Cuál es tu apellido-dijo Corey

-Primero dime el tuyo-dijo ella

-lo decimos al mismo tiempo-dijo Corey

-bueno a la cuenta de tres-dijo Carrie

\- 1 2 y 3-dijo Corey al momento que decían sus respectivos apellidos

-QUE-dijeron ambos al unisonó

-así que eres tu Riffin-dijo Carrie

-genial me casare con una loca sicópata –dijo Corey

-cuida lo que dices ya sabes muy bien con quien te metes-

-tenía razón al decir que eras un pequeño demonio-

-Riffin basta debemos llevarnos bien no crees-dijo ella

-Tal vez tengas razón-

-Además xq peleamos hace 4 años éramos muy buenos amigos-dijo ella

-tú misma sabes lo que no se xq rayos preguntas-

-yo no hice nada-

-claro que si me cambiaste x el estúpido de Lenny-

-claro que no tú me cambiaste x Laney-

-eso no es verdad-dijo el

-claro que si-

-tu sabias que me gustabas pero como eres una "persona" sin sentimientos me cambiaste-dijo un poco decaído

-que yo no sabía que te gustaba además tú hiciste lo mismo tu también me gustabas y x eso me cambiaste x Laney-

-claro que no lo hice además encontré alguien mejor que tú en esos años-

-yo también encontré alguien mejor tu-dijo ella

**Silencio incomodo**

-bueno ya que aclaramos las cosas somos amigos-dijo Carrie rompiendo el silencio

-bueno-dijo el

-oye quien es la que te gusta-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-bueno…te digo si tú me dices primero-

-no contesta tu primero-dijo ella

-no tu primero-

-creo que ya se quien es-dijo

-así y quien es-dijo un poco nervioso

-es….Laney-dijo muy segura

-yo no siento nada x ella solo amistad-dijo nervioso y sonrojado

-pues tus mejillas dicen lo contrario-dijo Carrie burlona y empezó a cantar-COREY Y LANEY SENTADOS EN UN ARBOL BESANDOSE LA BOCA

-CALLATE-dijo Corey enojado

-NO ME CALLARE-dijo Carrie

-bueno me toca preguntar-dijo Corey

-vamos no tengo miedo pregunta-dijo Carrie

-te gusta lenny-dijo Corey

-claro que….no-dijo Carrie mas sonrojada que Corey

-pues creo que mientes-dijo Corey

-claro que….acaso soy tan obvia-dijo Carrie

-no para nada no eres nada obvia-dijo sarcásticamente

-cállate oh si no mi tenedor y yo te sacaremos un ojo-dijo Carrie

-ya me callo-dijo Corey asustado

-bueno dime desde cuando te empezó gustar y xq te gusta Laney- dijo Carrie

-bueno me gusta desde que iniciamos la banda y me gusta xq es muy linda me encantan sus ojos esos hermosos ojos verdes realmente encantadores su pelo rojo como la sangre ella es muy especial para mi xq me apoya en mis locos planes y nunca me ha dejado solo ella arriesga su vida x mí y mis tontos planes por eso la amo-dijo Corey

-ahh que lindo-dijo Carrie-y xq no se dices-

-que tal que no siente lo mismo que yo además nos vamos a casar-dijo Corey

-se lo tienes que decir antes de que nos…casemos si no nunca sabrás si sentía lo mismo-dijo Carrie

-creo que tienes razón bueno cambiando de tema, dime tu desde cuándo y xq te gusta lenny-dijo Corey

-bueno creo que fue cuando decidíamos el nombre de la banda me gusta xq es Super lindo y tierno conmigo y nunca me ha dejado sola con mis estúpidos planes el siempre me apoyado a pesar de poner su vida en riesgo jamás me ha dejado sola cuando de verdad lo necesito aunque a veces esté de mal humor y le grito el siempre está ahí para mí y siempre lo estará por eso es que lo amo-dijo Carrie

-y xq no se lo dices antes de que nos casemos-dijo Corey

-pero si no siente lo mismo que yo-dijo Carrie

-claro que no yo se que tal vez le gustes-dijo Corey

-como lo sabes-dijo Carrie

-es la forma en cómo te ve es la misma con la que veo a Lanes-dijo Corey

-tal vez tengas razón –dijo Carrie-gracias por animarme

-para qué son los amigos –dijo Corey

-Vamos Cornelius hoy es el dia en te otorgan todos tus poderes-dijo su padre

-También ven tu Carolina-dijo Satanás

-ya vamos-dijeron ambos mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos padres

-bueno Carolina y Cornelius pónganse aquí-dijo Satanás señalando un circulo

-Ok-dijeron ambos

-Michel es tu turno-dijo Satanás

-OK-dijo mientras abría un libro y comenzaba a leer-maiores quam daemonum, et haec placant, cum lamia viribus heredes esse possint, transmittendas **(n/a: lo que dice es demonios y vampiros pasados yo los invoco para transmitir sus poderes a sus herederos futuros.)** Una gran luz los golpeo haciendo que cambiaran un poco a Carrie le crecieron un poco más los cuernos y a Corey le crecieron las alas

-Muy bien ahora tienen todos sus poderes-dijo Michel

-Bueno hija es hora de que regresen recuerden solo tienen 2 días mas en la tierra así que despídanse de su amigos mortales-dijo Satanás

-Espera si ya tenemos todos nuestros poderes se supone que podemos sentir la presencia de otro ser anormal-dijo Corey

-Si-respondió su papa

-Entonces como sabemos que hay otro ser-dijo

-fácil si ven una aura blanca que los rodea son humanos más si ven una aura azul claro o fuerte son seres anormales-dijo el padre de Corey

-Ok-dijeron ambos mientras se iban en el portal que abrió Carrie gracias aque ya tenía sus poderes completos

**Continuara…**

**Perdonen si lo hice muy breve es que he estado muy ocupada **


	10. Una cena extraña

…**lugares…**

**-diálogos-**

***pensamientos***

**(notas de la autora)**

_**CAPITULO 8: UNA CENA EXTRÑA **_

-ah que bueno devuelta en casa-dijo Carrie

-si odio estar en el infierno-dijo Corey

-Igual yo-dijo Carrie-pero tendrás que acostumbrarte ya vivirás a ya el resto de tu vida-dijo triste

-oye no te deprimas mejor disfruta el tiempo que tienes aquí-dijo Corey

-cierto-dijo

-oye y que poderes de demonio se supone que tienes-dijo Corey mientras caminaba con ella en el parque

-ahh puedo pudo volar controlar el fuego leer mentes solo en mi forma demonio controlar personas y ahora siento la presencia de otro ser anormal

-y si podéis controlar personas xq nunca controlaste a los jueces para ganarme en las competencias de bandas

-yo no juego sucio Riffin-dijo Carrie-cambiando de tema cuáles son tus poderes

-ah pues volar pudo detectar algún otro ser a normal pudo lanzar fuego negro de mis manos y tengo Super fuerza-dijo Corey

-oye qué hora es-dijo Carrie

-son 6:30 por-

\- tengo que ir a cenar a casa de Lens y se me hace tarde-dijo Carrie-adiós-dijo mientras se iba corriendo

-adiós-dijo despreocupado cuando de repente recordó algo-oh no la cena en casa Lanes

…**Casa de los Nepp…**

Tocan el timbre

-yo voy-dice lenny que traía una camisa blanca de manga larga con una corbata roja y un pantalón negro

-Hola Lens-dijo Carrie que tenía puesto un vestido azul marino que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatos abiertos color azul marino y su pelo estaba ondulado

*Que linda se ve es la persona más hermosa del mundo que digo del mundo del universo*pensó lenny

-Lens estas bien-dijo Carrie sacando de su trance a Lenny

-ah sí-dijo-pasa –dijo

-gracias y donde están tus padres-dijo Carrie

-están en la cocina-en eso sale sus padres de la cocina

-hola Carrie como has estado querida-dijo una señora de pelo rojo hasta la espalda con un vestido rojo

-bien Señora gracias x invitarme a cenar-dijo Carrie

-Hola mucho gusto-dijo el padre de Lenny con un traje negro era un Sr. alto como de unos 35 o 36 años de edad buen cuerpo pelo rojizo y ojos verde esmeralda –yo soy el padre de Lenny y tú debes ser la amiga de Lenny

-si mucho gusto-dijo Carrie

Suena de nuevo el timbre y eran kim y konnie

-hola lenny dijeron ambas-dijeron ambas ellas traían un vestido de Color lila

-hola chicas pasen-Lenny-les ´presento a mi papa

-mucho gusto señor-dieron ambas

-que les parece si cenamos –dijo la madre de lenny

-claro respondieron todos

…**Casa de los Penn…**

Tocan el timbre

-Yo voy-dijo laney que tenía un vestido verde limón y su cabello amarrado en una coleta de lado (n/a: Laney tiene el Cabello hasta la espalda se me olvido mencionarlo) –hola Corey *qué guapo se ve*-pasa

-Gracias Lanes te ves muy linda-dio Corey el llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla una camisa blanca de vestir y una corbata negra *dios mío he muerto y hay ángel enfrente mío*pensó

-gracias tu también te ves muy bien-dijo laney sonrojada-bueno ven para que te presente a mi madre-

-y los chicos-dijo Corey

-ya están en la sala-dijo laney

-y tú papa-

-está en su trabajo

-ahh- dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala con Laney

-bueno chicos déjeme les presento ami mama-dijo laney mientras bajaba una Sra. De unos 35 años de pelo rojo ondulado, ojos color jade con un vestido negro al igual que sus zapatos labial rojo y un poco de sombra en sus ojos

-bueno mucho gusto en conocerlos-dijo la mama de Laney

-el gusto es nuestro-dijeron los tres

-bueno que les parece si vamos a cenar-dijo la mama de laney

-claro-respondieron todos

…**casa de los Nepp…**

-y díganme chicas ustedes creen en los seres mitológicos-dijo mirándolas muy seriamente

-papa-susurro Lenny dándole un ligero golpe en el codo

-solo es una pregunta hijo cálmate-dijo-vamos chicas contesten

-pues si-dijeron las 3

-y si pudieran ser uno ser mitológico cual seria

-yo sería un demonio-*ya se a donde va toda esta conversación eso explica la aura del padre de lenny lo que me extraña es que la aura de Lenny es diferente a la de su padre la de él es un poco oscura que raro es todo esto*pensó Carrie

-nosotras seriamos hechiceras-dijeron las gemelas

-muy interesante-dijo el papa de Lenny *asi que eso explica sus auras en especial la de la tal Carrie solo vi esa aura asi de oscura una vez y fue de Satanás asi tu eres la hija de Satanás espero que no trates de lastimar a mi hijo oh si no ya verás*

…**casa de los Penn…**

-bueno chicos cuénteme de ustedes-dijo la mama de Laney

-como que quiere saber-dijo Corey

-de sus padres-dijo la ma de Laney

-pues mi padre casi no está en casa debido… a asuntos del trabajo y mi madre me cuida-dijo Corey un poco nervioso

-y ustedes-

-pues nuestro padre trabaja en otro país y mama nos cuida-dijeron los gemelos también un poco nerviosos

-mm interésate-dijo la mama de Laney-y ustedes creen seres mitológicos como hadas demonios ángeles vampiros etc.-

-mama-susurro Laney dándole un codazo a su mama

-solo es una pregunta hija tranquila-dijo su mama

-pues si-dijeron los 3 nerviosos

*muy interesante yo se que ustedes no son normales en especial el tal Corey*pensó la mama de Laney

**Y ASI SIGUIERON CON UNA CENA DEMASIADO RARA**

**ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Estaban Laney y Lenny platicando sobre la cena que tuvieron

-entonces mi papa empezó a interrogarlas con preguntas de seres mitológicos-dijo Lenny

-mi mama también le interrogo asi a los chicos-dijo Laney

-después de la cena mi papa me dijo que no quería que les volviera a hablar en especial a Carrie-dijo Lenny muy deprimido

-pero xq-dijo Laney preocupada

-me dijo que eran una mala compañía y que si quería salir herido que les dejara de hablar-dijo Lenny

-qué raro mi mama también me dijo lo mismo-dijo también triste

*xq nuestros padres querrán alejarnos de nuestros amigos*pensó Laney

…**Mientras en el mundo de las hadas…**

-yo creo que es necesario-hablo Lía la reina de hadas

-no importa con tal de mantener a mi hijo salvo soy capaz de todo aun que tenga que herir sus sentimientos-dijo Ángel el líder de los Ángeles un poco triste (n/a: que asombroso llamar a un ángel, Ángel que nombre tan fantástico se me ocurrió)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno fin del capítulo 8 y lamento la tardanza de un mes pero he tenido que hacer muchos para la escuela y eso me distrae de escribir **

**TONTA ESCUELA ME DISTRAER DE ESCRIBIR MIS FICS**

**Bueno adiós nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo bye y de nuevo perdonen la tardanza**


	11. Adios amigos me voy

…**lugares…**

**-diálogos-**

***pensamientos***

(notas de la autora)

CAPITULO 9: Adiós amigos me voy

**=ANTERIORMENTE=**

…Mientras en el mundo de las hadas…

-yo creo que es necesario-hablo Lía la reina de hadas

-no importa con tal de mantener a mi hijo salvo soy capaz de todo aun que tenga que herir sus sentimientos-dijo Ángel el líder de los ángeles (n/a: que asombroso llamar a un ángel, Ángel que nombre tan fantástico se me ocurrió)

**=AHORA=**

-Entonces mañana a las 8:00pm los traeremos a nuestros reinos para su matrimonio y a tacar el mundo de las tinieblas antes que ellos nos ataquen a nosotros-dijo Lía

-Avisare a los guardias nadie interrumpirá la boda-dijo Ángel mientras se retiraba

…**Infierno…**

-Señor Lía y Ángel planean casaran a sus hijos mañana a las 8:00pm para tomarnos desprevenidos-dijo Michel mientras veía todo en su bola de cristal

-QUE-dijo Satanás-traigan a mi hija y a su prometido ahora mismo

-Como diga Sr.-dijo Michel lanzando un conjuro para traer a ambos

-guardias llamen a Blade (n/a: Blade es el rey vampiro)

…**Mundo humano…**

**-**pero cuéntame bien como te dijo tu papa que te alejarás de ellas-dijo Laney

-bueno lo que pasa fue-dijo Lenny mientras recordaba

**Flash back **

Después de terminar de cenar me despedí de las chicas entonces me fui a la sala donde se encontraba mi papa me acerque a él y le pregunte qué opinaba de las chicas y me respondió

-pues… no me parecen muy buenas amistades-dijo mi papa

-pero xq-dije

-pues se ven muy rebeldes-dijo

-pero no son asi-dije en su defensa

-pues a mí no me agradan en especial la tal Carrie-dijo iba decir algo pero el hablo primero-creo que no deberías hablarles mas no me dan buena espina-

-pero son mis amigas-dije

-no me importa he tomado una decisión y no me vas a contradecir-dijo enojado

-no me importa yo le hablo a quien yo quiera-le grite

-ESCUCHAME BIEN LEONARD NEPP NO QUIERO QUE LES VUELVAS A HABLAR SI NO QUIERES SALIR LASTIMADO-me grito enfurecido

-pero papa-dije ya más calmado y al parecer él también se calmo

-escucha hijo es x tu bien no quiero que salgas lastimado ellas son….-me dijo pero no termino la frase

-ellas son que papa-pregunte

-ellas...son….mala influencia-dijo no muy convencido –no les hables mas hijo

-está bien papa-dije resinado

-veras que esa es la mejor opción anímate-

**Fin del flash back**

-eso fue lo que paso-dijo muy deprimido

-pues ami me paso algo similar-dijo laney dijo mientras recordaba

**Flash back**

Me despedí de los chicos y después le dije a mi mama-y bien mama que te parecen mis amigos no son geniales-

-no lo sé hija no me dan buena espina en especial Corey-dijo mi mama nerviosa

-pero xq mama-dije

-pues se ven muy malcriados-dijo

-pero no son asi veras que si los conoces mas te daros cuenta que son geniales y muy buenas personas-dije

-pues yo sigo pensando lo mismo además que esperas de unos chicos que no tienen a sus padres para cuidarlos-dijo

-pero sus padres viajan mucho ellos te lo han dicho-dije

-no me importa Laney no quiero que les hables-me dijo

-QUE-grite-pero son mis mejores amigos los conozco desde pequeña y tú lo sabes

-si lo sé pero aun asi no les volvéis a hablaos ya-dijo enojada

-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSES NO ME SEPARARE SE ELLOS-grite

-COMO TE ATEVES A CONTRADECIRME LANABELL PENN YO SOY TU MADRE Y HARAS LO QUE YO DIGA-me grito

-pero mama-dije ya calmada

-hija es x tu bien no quiero que salgas lastimada-dijo

-pero-

-nada de peros mi decisión está tomada no les volveréis a hablar-dijo-ahora ve a tu habitación mañana será un dia largo-me dijo

-vale-dije triste y subí a mi habitación

**Fin del flash back**

-*de que nos querrán decir con que saldremos lastimados si les seguimos hablando*-pensó Lenny entonces tocaron la chicharra y se fueron a sus clases

…**Infierno…**

\- nos querían ver para algo -dijo Carrie

-hija adelantaremos su boda para hoy en la noche-dijo Satanás

-qué pero si todavía faltaba 2 días-dijo Corey-xq cambiaron la fecha

-pues luego les cuento-dijo Blade- mientras tiene hasta las 5:00 pm para despedirse de sus amigos

-pero iba a ir a la feria con Lenny-dijo Carrie

-yo iba ir a la feria con Lanes-dijo Corey

-NO ME IMPORTA LOS QUIERO A LAS 5 AQUÍ-dijo Satanás

-vale-dijeron los dos mientras abrían un portal y se iban

-ahora solo nos queda 1 hora 30 minutos para despedirnos de ellos-dijo Carrie muy triste

-pues aprovechémoslo-dijo Corey con muy poco ánimo

-tienes razón te veo en una hora con treinta minutos-dijo mientras se iba corriendo

-vale-dijo e imito la acción de Carrie

…**Con Carrie…**

**PDV de Carrie**

Iba caminando directo a casa de las chicas a despedirme de ellas y después iría con Lens pero esta vez le diría lo que siento ya que sería la última vez que lo vería

Llegue ami destino toque la puerta y me encontré con Kim y konnie

-Hola-le dije un poco triste

-Carrie estas bien te ves triste-me dijo konnie

-es que me voy al infierno hoy a las 5:00pm y vine a despedirme-dije

-qué pero no faltaba 2 días para que te fueras-dijo kim

-lo sé pero mi papa adelanto la fecha me voy hoy a las 5:00pm-

-te deseo lo mejor e iremos a visitarte cuando podamos-dijo konnie dándome ánimos

-gracias-dije

-ten este collar con esto podrás comunicarte con nosotras cuando queráis –dijo kim dándole un collar plateado con un diamante azul

-gracias chicas sois las mejores las extrañare-dije y le di un gran abrazo

…**Con Corey…**

**PDV de Corey**

Llegue a mi destino la casa de mis mejores amigos kin y kon toque la puesta y me recibió kin

-hola-dije un poco triste

-hola vamos pasa-entramos y fuimos a la sala después bajo kon y me saludo

-hola Core-dijo kon-oye te pasa algo te noto triste-dijo preocupado

-como lo supiste-

-como hombre lobo tengo un gran olfato tanto que huelo emociones-dijo

-¿enserio?-dije

-es verdad-dijo kin

-bueno solo viene a decirles que me voy al infierno hoy a las 5:00pm y solo viene a despedirme-dije

-que no te ibas en 2 días-dijo kon confundido

-pues asi era pero adelantaron el dia y me voy hoy-dije-los voy a extrañar-dije mientras les daba un abrazo

-nosotros también y te iremos a visitar cuando podéis-dijo kon

-vales adiós chicos-dijo mientras salía de casa de sus amigos

…**con lenny…**

**PDV de Lenny**

Iba caminado x el parque hasta que el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos era un mensaje de Carrie

_-Hola Lens tengo que verte en el parque 15 minutos tengo que decirte algo muy importante antes de que me valla bye _

Pero para que me tiene que decir Carrie y lo más importante a donde se va ir bueno ya estaba en el parque asi que la esperare en una banca y con eso me senté a esperarla

…**con laney…**

**PDV de Laney**

Está en la plaza cerca de la fuente viendo el agua como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo hasta que alguien toco mi hombro me espante que casi caigo en la fuente pero no fue asi ya que alguien me sujeto del brazo me voltee para ver quién era y era COREY

-hola Lanes-me dijo soltando mi brazo

-hola Core que haces x aquí –dije

-estaba buscando tengo que hablar contigo-dijo algo triste

-Core que te pasa xq estáis tan decaído-le dije

-Es que…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara….**

**Hola linduras aquí tienen otro capítulo de mi intento de fic y gracias a los que dejan sus comentarios y siguen la historia y si quieren pueden poner ideas para mi fic es que luego se me funde el foco y si utilizo sus ideas les daré agradecimientos sin más los dejo. CHAO**

**Atte: Moly RQ **


	12. Sentimientos revelados y un adiós

…**lugares…**

**-diálogos-**

***pensamientos***

**(notas de la autora)**

**CAPITULO 10: Sentimientos revelados y un adiós para no olvidar**

**PDV de Laney**

-Core que te pasa xq estáis tan decaído-le dije

-Es que…me voy-dijo triste cuando dijo eso mi corazón se detuvo que tal que cuando se muda se olvida de mi y consigue novia eso ultimo hiso que se me rompiera el corazón

-y adonde te vas-dije tratando de no llorar

-muy lejos-dijo-pero ese no es el punto te quería decir algo muy importante

-vamos dímelo-dije ya un poco calmada

…**con Lenny y Carrie…**

**PDV de Lenny**

Estaba sentado escuchando música mientras esperando a Carrie pero alguien me pico las costillas yo solté un grito de terror y caí de la banca en la que estaba sentado levante la vista para ver quién fue el que me dio tremendo era Carrie inmediatamente me quite los audífonos

-hola-dijo ayudándome a parar

-hola-dije mientras nos sentábamos en la banca-para que me queréis ver

-pues te quería decir algo muy importante-dijo ella nerviosa

-y que es-dije curioso

-es que yo….yo…tu…yo-dijo tartamudeando

-vamos dímelo-dije viéndola a los ojos dándole confianza

-pues yo…yo te…a…mo-dijo muy bajito pero aun asi le entendí me quede helado la persona que siempre ame correspondía poco a poco se me formo un sonrisa y entonces le iba responder pero vi como ella se levanto para irse con la cabeza agachada tal vez pensó que no correspondía a sus sentimientos inmediatamente me pare y la tome del brazo quedando frente con frente en ese momento agradecí a la pubertad pues ya era más alta que ella x unos 10cm

-yo también te amo-dije mirándola a esos hermosos ojos ella sonrió al igual que yo asi que la bese un beso tierno y delicado pero después fue volviendo en beso apasionado la tome de la cintura y ella puso su manos alrededor de mi cuello mientras jugaba con mis cabellos pero eso termino ya que el oxigeno se hizo presente y nos separamos para tomar aire

-lenny-me dijo triste

-que pasa xq estáis triste-dije

\- es que me mudare-dijo triste con la cabeza agachada, esa noticia me cayó como balde de agua helada no podía irse cuando apenas me entere que corresponde a mis sentimientos

-¿QUE?- respondí sorprendido y triste-pero adonde

…**Con Laney y Corey…**

**PDV normal**

**-**vamos dímelo-dijo Laney

-yo te amo-dijo muy bajo pero laney lo escucho

-Corey yo-iba responder pero Corey la interrumpió

-no importa si no me correspondes-pero fue interrumpido xq Laney lo beso tierna y dulcemente después Corey le rodea la cintura con sus brazos y ella rodeo su cuello con su delgados brazos mientras tiraba del cabello azul del chico haciendo que el beso se profundizara pero el oxigeno hizo acto de presencia haciendo que se separaran

-yo también te amo-dijo muy feliz

-pero ya no te veré mas debido a que me mudare-dijo Corey

-puedo ir a visitarte-dijo Laney

-no puedes-dijo Corey

-pero xq-dijo ella

-es que yo-dijo nervioso pero volvió a hablar ya más decidido- Te voy hacer sincero

-Core de que hablas-dijo ella confundida

-es que yo soy…-pero escucho un susurro diciendo: _ya es hora _

-mierda –dijo Corey-me tengo que ir Lanes adiós recuerda que siempre te amare-dijo y se fue corriendo al bosque seguido x una Laney muy confundida

…**con Lenny y Carrie…**

**PDV normal**

-¿QUE?- respondió Lenny sorprendido y triste-pero adonde

-muy lejos-dijo ella

-pero puedo ir a visitarte-dijo el

-no puedes-dijo ella

-xq no-dijo el confundido

-es yo me voy…-pero no termino xq oyó un susurro diciendo: _ya es hora_-maldición-susurro-adiós Lenny jamás dejare de amarte-dijo eso y le dio un corto beso y se marcho al bosque seguida de un lenny muy confuso

**PDV de Corey**

Iba a todo lo que daban mis piernas en ese momento maldeci no estar transformado ya que en mi forma vampiro corría demasiado rápido pare al ver que había perdido a Laney como la voy a extrañar pero es mi deber casarme después de todo hoy seré rey de vampiros y demonios me transforme y volé hacia un lugar más alejado

**PDV de Laney**

Vi como Corey frenaba se quedo en su lugar unos 3 minutos pensando y lo que vi fue sorprendente me quede con la boca abierta…-Corey es un vampiro- susurre asombrada ya aque ahora sabia a que se refería mi madre diciendo que saldría lastimada pero sé que yo soy un ser de luz y él un ser de las tinieblas sé que es un amor imposible y prohibido pero no me aun lo amo y no lo dejare de amar luego vi que salió volando y decidí seguirlo me transformarme en hada y lo seguí.

**PDV de Carrie **

estaba corriendo como loca desenfrenada entonces frene al ver que Lenny se había quedado atrás asi que me transforme en demonio y localice a Riffin con la mirada lo encontré pero al parecer alguien lo seguía parecía ser un hada tal vez intente atacarlo después de todo somos enemigos entonces salí volando asi él para ayudarlo

**PDV de Lenny**

Vi que Carrie se detuvo miro asi todos lados viendo que no hubiera nadie yo me escondí en unos arbustos para que no me viera cuando verifico que no había nadie ocurrió algo que no me esperaba Carrie se transformo en un…demonio nunca pensé que sería un demonio x eso mi padre no quería que le volviera a hablar, x esa razón pensó que me haría daño pero aun asi no creo que sea capaz de dañar a alguien, además me ama, sé que esto es un amor imposible y prohibido ya que ángel y demonio no son iguales yo soy un ser de luz y ella un ser de las tinieblas pero aun asi la amo con todo mi corazón bueno después deje de pensar en el _amor imposible _ y vi que salió volando a máxima velocidad me transforme en ángel y la seguí.

**PDV de Corey**

Vi como Carrie se dirigía asi mi pero un ángel la seguía asi que acelere tal vez ese ángel quería hacerle daño después de todo somos enemigos y ella es la futura reina de los de demonios y vampiros tal vez trataba de acecinarla

**PDV normal**

-Cornelius cuidado-dijo Carrie lanzando una bola de fuego a Laney claro sin saber que era Laney ella callo pero antes de estamparse Lenny la atrapo

-gracias Carolina-dijo Corey mientras abría un portal y se iban

-oye estas bien-dijo Lenny

-¿ehh? Si gracias x atraparme antes de que callera –dijo parándose de repente-oye has visto donde se fue el vampiro

-pues al parecer el tal Cornelius se fue con mi amiga-dijo Lenny

-no te equivocas la tal Carolina se fue con mi amigo-dijo Laney

-ash cambiando de tema cuál es tu nombre-dijo lenny

-primero dime el tuyo-dijo laney

-el mío es Leonard soy el futuro líder de los ángeles-dijo Lenny

-yo soy Lanabell futura reina de las hadas-dijo Laney

-un momento tú eres mi prometido/a -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-espero que mi madre me dé una buena explicación-dijo Laney mientras habría un portal hacia el reino de la hadas-entra

-está bien gruñona-dijo Lenny mientras entraba en el portal

**:**

**:**

**:**

**CONTINUARA **


	13. Un sueño o visión del futuro

…**lugares…**

**-diálogos-**

***pensamientos***

**(notas de la autora)**

**ACLARACION: si un ser de luz ataca a un ser de la oscuridad en el pecho este puede morir y viceversa ósea que si un ser de la oscuridad ataca aun ser de luz este también puede morir.**

**-En el capitulo anterior-**

**-**vamos dímelo-dijo Laney

-yo te amo-dijo muy bajo pero laney lo escucho

-Corey yo-iba responder pero Corey la interrumpió

-no importa si no me correspondes-pero fue interrumpido xq Laney lo beso

-yo también te amo-dijo muy feliz

:

:

-pues yo…yo te…a…mo-dijo Carrie muy bajito pero aun asi le entendí me quede helado la persona que siempre ame correspondía a ese sentimiento

-yo también te amo-dije mirándola a esos hermosos ojos ella sonrió al igual que yo asi que la bese

:  
:

-Corey es un vampiro-

-Carrie se transformo en un…demonio-

:  
:

-cambiando de tema cuál es tu nombre-dijo lenny

-primero dime el tuyo-dijo laney

-el mío es Leonard soy el futuro líder de los ángeles-dijo Lenny

-yo soy Lanabell futura reina de las hadas-dijo Laney

-un momento tú eres mi prometido/a -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo (estaban transformados)

:

:

**Capitulo 11: Un sueño o visión del futuro**

-entra-dijo Laney

-está bien gruñona-dijo Lenny mientras entraba al portal

…**Infierno…**

-ya volvimos- Carrie un tanto decaída

-muy bien-dijo Blade-vayan a descansar su boda será a las 10pm

-vale-dijeron ambos mientras se dirigirán a una habitación

-y como te fue con los chicos y Laney-dijo Carrie mientras se sentaba en la cama

-pues me despedí de los chicos-dijo y después soltó un suspiro-y por fin le confesé mis sentimientos a Laney

-y supongo que ella también te corresponde-dijo Carrie

-pero como lo supiste-

-puedo leer mentes lo olvidas-dijo Carrie

-eso es trampa-dijo un poco animado-bueno cambiando de tema como te fue con Lenny y las chicas

-bueno primero fui con las chicas a despedirme y ellas me dieron este collar para comunicarme con ellas cuando quiera-dijo mostrando el collar a Corey-y después fui con lenny le dije lo que sentía y el corresponde pero es una lástima que no pueda estar con él lo voy a extrañar-dijo triste soltando un par de lagrimas

-no llores no todo estará bien-dijo Corey

-tienes razón-dijo Carrie-cambiando de tema recuerdas cuando nos otorgaron todos nuestros poderes

-si lo recuerdo-dijo-xq

-ese mismo dia fui a casa de Lenny pero note algo raro-dijo Carrie

-que cosa rara notaste-dijo Corey

-su padre y el tenían un aura azul ósea….-dijo Carrie pero Corey la interrumpió

-y eso q-dijo Corey

-que eso significa que él y su padre no son humanos-dijo Carrie

-ya que lo mencionas Laney también tenía un aura asi-dijo Corey

-entonces si ellos no son humanos que son-dijo Carrie intrigada-acaso serán un ser de luz o uno de las tinieblas y si es asi cuales seres son

-no lo sé pero luego lo averiguaremos-dijo el

-si tienes razón-dijo mientras se acostaba en la única para dormir

-oye yo también tengo sueño donde voy a dormir-dijo Corey

-duerme en el suelo-dijo mientras le aventaba una almohada en la cara

-ya que-dijo acostándose en el suelo mientras tenía un solo pensamiento *que rayos serán Lenny y mi Lanes* pensó para después quedar profundamente dormido

…**Mundo de las hadas…**

-MAMA- grito Laney

-hija q sorpresa que haces aquí-dijo la mujer

-bueno creo que me tienes que explicar algo-dijo Laney

-y que es hija-dijo Lía

-el es mi prometido-dijo Laney haciéndole una seña a Lenny para que saliera de su escondite-y bien mama él es mi prometido- pregunto laney intrigada

-un segundo-dijo la señora Lía-guardias-dijo

-que sucede majestad-

-hablad a Ángel es urgente-dijo y con eso los guardias salieron demasiado rápido a llamar a Ángel

…**Infierno…**

**-**cual es plan-pregunto Blade

-primero será la boda de nuestros hijo después esperaremos a que los hijos de Lía y ángel se casen cuando ellos vengan a atacar fingiremos que estamos preocupados y después atacaremos mientras estén distraídos-dijo Satanás-entendido

-entendido-dijo Blade

…**en la habitación de Corey y Carrie…**

_**Sueño de COREY **_

_Había mucha destrucción varios guardias muertos tanto como enemigos como los de su bando y ahí estaba el parado viendo como todo estaba en ruinas Carrie estaba luchando contra varios ángeles se notaba cansada pero aun seguía de pie se disponía a ir y ayudarla pero una persona se interpuso en su camino no se le veía el rostro pero al parecer era mujer con un vestido verde un bastón echo de ramas entrelazadas cabello rojo hasta la espalda zapatos del mismo color y un collar en forma de enredadera _

_Estaba x atacar pero su cuerpo no le respondía no se podía mover básicamente estaba congelado tal vez del miedo o de la impresión solo pudo escuchar que ella le decía algo decía una frase:_

_-Lo siento Core-dijo mientras derramaba lágrimas y empezaba atacar y por fin su cuerpo raciono y empezó a esquivar los ataques de ella pero varias dudas estaban rodando sobre su cabeza quien era ella como sabia su nombre acaso la conocía y eran amigos y si eran amigos xq lo atacaba pero después todo se nublo y cayó al suelo al parecer no logro esquivar un ataque y este le dio en el pecho y lo último que oyó fue a la joven diciendo:_

_-te amo-_

**PDV de Corey**

Desperté con una respiración agitada y estaba sudando al parecer solo fue una pesadilla pero quien era ella acaso la conocía y xq dijo que me amaba a caso era una visión del futuro o solo fue un sueño de repente alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Corey estas bien pareces alterado-dijo Carrie

-no es nada solo tuve un mal sueño-dije

-oh bueno-me dijo mientras salía de la habitación

-a dónde vas –pregunte

-x si no te has dado cuenta son 8:30pm-dijo-tengo que arreglarme para la boda- en es momento note que al decir la palabra boda se puso triste pero no hice ningún comentario total yo tampoco quería casarme pero era nuestro "deber" como futuros rey y reina y con eso me dirigí a tomar una ducha para después arréglame para mi boda.

…**Mundo de las hadas…**

-y muy bien mama no me has respondido-dijo Laney- es mi prometido o que

En eso llega Ángel-para que me necesitabas Lía-dijo ella señalo a ambos pelirrojos-oh oh

-como es que se conocieron-dijo Lía

-es una larga historia-dijo Lenny-entonces que papa ella es mi prometida o que

-si Lenny ella es tu prometida-dijo Ángel

-espera te acaba de llamar Lenny-dijo Laney

-si xq-dijo Lenny

-de casualidad tu apellido es Nepp-dijo Laney

-si como sabes eso-dijo Lenny

-xq soy Laney Penn-dijo Laney

-esperen como se conocen-dijo Lía

-bueno verán Lenny y yo éramos miembros de unas bandas pero estas bandas se odiaban a muerte bueno solo lideres asi que x lo tanto éramos enemigos un dia hicimos equipo para tocar en un restaurante pero las cosas se salieron de control y quede fusionada a él después kin invento algo para separarnos pero fue un poco doloroso y desde ese dia poco a poco nos volvimos amigos claro sin que los demás lo supieran xq si no se nos armaría un problema grande y asi nos conocimos-dijo Laney-pero nunca me dijo que era un ángel

-y tu nunca me dijiste que eras un hada-dijo Lenny

-bueno pero no peleen –dijo Lía-lo importante es que se conocen y son amigos y eso facilitara su compromiso

-Lía tiene razón-dijo Ángel-pero creo que les tenemos que decir algo-dijo mirando a Lía y ella asintió

-decidimos que se casaran mañana a alas 8:00pm-dijo Lía

-QUE-dijeron ambos

-no nos casaríamos en 2 días-dijo Laney

-adelantamos su boda para atacar desprevenidos a los vampiros y demonios –dijo el padre de Lenny

-bueno pues si no hay de otra…lo haremos-dijeron ambos

-se quedaran aquí asi que les daré una habitación-dijo Lía-guardias-

-que ocurre majestad-dijo un guardia

-llévenlos a la habitación de la princesa ahora-dijo

-como usted diga-dijo el mismo guardia de antes

-mama espera me dejarías despedirme de mis amigos-dijo asiendo una carita de cachorro de esas que nadie resiste

-está bien pueden ir a despedirse de sus amigos-dijo Lía

-Sois los mejores-dijeron lo pelirrojos mientras abrían un portal y se iban al mundo humano

-estás segura en dejarlos ir con esos chicos-dijo Ángel

-solo se despedirán y eso es todo-dijo Lía mientras se retiraba a su alcoba

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**CONTINUARA**


	14. UNA CONFESION Y OTRO DOLOROSO ADIOS

…**lugares…**

**-diálogos-**

***pensamientos***

**(notas de la autora)**

**Capitulo 12: UNA CONFESION Y OTRO DOLOROSO ADIOS**

**...Mundo de los humanos…**

-muy nos vemos en 50 minutos Lenny-dijo Laney

-ok-dijo y se fue

…**Infierno…**

**PDV de Carrie **

Estaba dándome una ducha mientras pensaba en el sueño que tuve hace unos momentos

**FLASH BACK (SUEÑO)**

_Ahí estaba yo peleando con 7 ángeles estaba agotada tenia rasguños y moretones por todo mi cuerpo, mi ropa estaba rasgada cuando voltee vi a Corey luchando contra una hada ella lanzaba ataques y el solo los esquivaba quite la mirada de la pelea de Corey y termine de vencer a los ángeles me deje caer en el piso por el cansancio, cuando otro estúpido ángel se paro frente ami, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca de manga larga pantalón del mismo color una capa con capucha y usaba unas botas cafés tenía una cabellera pelirroja pero su rostro no se veía tenía una espada la hoja estaba hecha de oro blanco y la empuñadura de oro con un rubí en la parte inferior_

_-Que no piensas acabar conmigo-dije_

_-No xq debería hacerlo- dijo evitando mi mirada_

_-xq somos enemigos-dije poniéndome de pie pues ya había recuperado un poco de fuerza- pero si no piensas atacar lo haré yo-dije creando enormes llamas al redor de él, pero él con un movimiento creó una ráfaga de viento que extinguió las llamas que había creado_

_-No quiero pelear-dijo el_

_-No te creo solo tratas de engañarme-dije creando llamas en mis manos_

_-hablo enserio-dijo_

_-xq debería creerte-dije calmándome_

_-xq yo…-dijo pero no escuche lo ultimo ya que gire la cabeza para ver a Corey y había sido alcanzado x un ataque de aquella hada _

_-COREY-grite y corrí para atacar al hada y ayudarlo pero cuando me disponía a atacar al hada un bola de luz medio en el pecho y caí, y lo único que vi fue aquel ángel susurrando __Te amo Carrie espero que puedas perdonarme _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK (SUEÑO)**

Termine de vestirme ahora llevaba un vestido de novia pero color negro con detalles azules y morados unos tacones negros junto con un velo del mismo color me veía bien pero como me hubiera justado que esta boda hubiera sido mía y de mi Lens como lo extraño-donde estarás en este momento- dije y Salí para encontrarme con mi padre

-lista-me dijo

-si-susurre decaída

-muy bien vendrán por ti en 1 hora con 40 minutos termina de prepárate

…**Mundo de los humanos…**

**PDV de Laney**

Iba caminando hacia casa de los gemelos cuando llegue una señora de cabello negro y ojos cafés con gafas me abrió

-Oh hola linda como estas-dijo la mama de Kin y Kon

-muy bien y usted-conteste a pesar de que me sentía triste xq Corey se había ido pero x lo menos sabia que correspondía a mis sentimientos

-bueno estoy algo preocupada desde que se fue Corey, Kin y Kon ya no son tan alegres-dijo preocupada

-tranquila Sra. Todo estará bien-dije-puedo pasar

-claro linda-dijo y me dejo pasar-kin y kon están en su alcoba sube si quieres

-gracias señora-dije y subí la escaleras pronto llegue a una puerta que tenía el letrero de Kin y kon toque unos varias veces hasta que alguien hablo detrás de la puerta-

-Mama no estamos de humor puedes dejarnos solos-dijo kin

-soy Laney no su madre-dije y escuche como la perilla se giraba para mostrarme a un kin y a un kon super decaídos por la ida de su mejor amigo

-que quieres laney-pregunto kon triste pronto Me arrepentí de ir a despedirme de ellos si asi se estaban sin Corey tal vez si les decía que me iba estarían peor pero que mas da ya estaba ahí no podía echarme para atrás

-puedo pasar-dije

-claro-dijeron ambos cuando ingrese a su cuarto me senté en una cama no se dé quien era pero eso no importaba

-que querías decirnos-dijo kin mientras tomaba ha ciento en la cama de alado

-bueno tal vez me odien por esto pero me mudare muy lejos-dijo

-no puede ser tu también te vas-dijo kon aun mas deprimido tirándose en la cama

-lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir-dije

-podemos ir a visitarte-hablo esta vez kin

-verán eso no se podrá xq….-dije nerviosa buscando un excusa

-xq no anda dinos somos de confianza-me dijo kon

-está bien pero prométanme no decirle a nadie-dije

-lo prometemos-dijeron ambos

-bueno ustedes conocen la historia de cuando el reino oscuro peleo contra el reino de la luz-dije

-si como no conocerlo trata de que Satanás el dios de las tinieblas en un arranque de poder trato de dominar el reino de la luz perteneciente a los ángeles asi que Satanás con fuerzas aliadas como vampiros y licántropos trato de hacerlo pero fue inútil ya que ángeles, hadas y sirenas los derrotaron pero Satanás no se iba rendir tan fácil asi que después del nacimiento de su segunda hija decidió comprometerla con el hijo del rey vampiro para asi poder ser mas fuertes-dijo kin terminando de contar el relato

-bueno en fin saben que paso con los ángeles y hadas-dijo laney

-solo sabemos que el líder de los ángeles comprometió a su hijo con la hija de la reina de las hadas x-dijo kon

-bueno es que yo soy la hija de la reina de las hadas y me casare mañana-dije agachando la cabeza

-QUE-dijeron ambos

**PDV de Lenny**

Ya me por teléfono a as chicas les dije que las vería en la heladería y ahí me encontraba yo sentado en una de las mesas de la heladería pensando en cómo le iba a mi Carrie estaba tan concentrado en eso que no medí cuenta cuando las chicas llegaron y se sentaron al lado mío

-Hola Lenny-dijeron ambas tristes

-hola-conteste para que querias vernos-dijo Kim

-bueno seré breve chicas-dije-me voy a mudar

-genial Carrie se va y ahora tu Lenny-dijo konnie con sarcasmo-que le pasa a este mundo que nos quiere dejar solas

-lo siento chicas-dije-pero tengo asuntos de

-puedes decirnos somos de confianza-hablo kim

-verán si les cuento tal vez piensen que estoy loco o algo por el estilo-dije

-vamos hemos vivido muchas locuras-dijo konnie

-bueno tal vez suene loco pero les diré soy el futuro líder de los ángeles y me tengo que casar con la hija de la reina de las hadas para que el imperio oscuro no destruya el mundo-dije serio

-QUE-dijeron ambas sorprendidas pero sonó mi teléfono era un mensaje de Laney decía:  es hora de irnos ven rápido

-lo siento chicas tengo que irme-dije y Salí de la heladería corriendo a máxima velocidad

**PDV de Kim **

No podía creer lo que Lenny me acababa de contar era algo…ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo iba a empezar a interrogarlo pero cuando me desperté del trance en el que estaba el ya se había ido voltee y vi a Konnie todavía en shock asi que decidí hacerla entrar en razón:

-despierta-dije mientras le la va una bofetada

-auh que te pasa-dijo sobándose la mejilla

-per don es que estabas en trance-dije

-ahh ya recuerdo gracias-dijo feliz pero que bipolar

-crees que debamos decirle a Carrie-dije

-NO-dijo firme

-qué pero porque-dije

-le prometimos no decirle a nadie y eso incluye a Carrie-dijo un poco triste

-creo que tienes razón-dije-vamos a casa- y nos dirigimos a casa en todo el camino estuve debatiendo si le tendría que decir a Carrie o mejor quedarme callada pero en ese momento otra duda se me vino a la mente rápidamente le envié un mensaje a kin

Kin sabes si Laney se mudara de casa

Atte: KIM

No tarde mucho en recibir la respuesta

Si se va a cambiar de casa xq

Atte: KIN

Solo curiosidad

Atte: KIM

Después de recibir ese mensaje me lleve a mi hermana arrastrando asi nuestra casa rápidamente subí la escalares y nos encerré en nuestra alcoba

**PDV normal**

**-**pero que chinga*** te pasa primero me abofeteas y luego que arrastras

-LANEY-fue todo lo que pudo contestar Kim

-ella que tiene que ver en todo esto-dijo confundida

-Laney es un hada…-dijo kim pero no termino ya que Konnie la interrumpió y se sentó en su cama

-y eso que tiene que ver-dijo Konnie

-cállate todavía no término-dijo Kim mientras le lanzaba peluches pero no se fijo en que tiro un collar y este empezó a emitir una pequeña luz pero no se dieron cuenta-

-Laney es la hija de la reina de las hadas y se va a casar con Lenny el futuro líder de los ángeles-dijo por fin kim

-qué pero como sabes eso-dijo konnie

-le envié un mensaje a kin preguntado si por casualidad laney se cambiaria de casa y este me respondió que si mira-dijo enseñándole su celular-no se te hace casualidad que ambos se mudaran hoy

-tienes razón-dijo konnie

…**Infierno…**

**PDV de Carrie**

Estaba sentada en mi cama solo faltaban 20 minutos para casarme me disponía a salir un rato pero el collar que me dieron las chicas empezó a brillar lo tome en mis manos y después de brillar escuche una conversación:

_**-Laney es la hija de la reina de las hadas y se va a casar con Lenny el futuro líder de los ángeles-dijo kim**_

_**-qué pero como sabes eso-dijo konnie**_

_**-le envié un mensaje a kin preguntado si por casualidad laney se cambiaria de casa y este me respondió que si mira-dijo Kim-no se te hace casualidad que ambos se mudaran hoy**_

Me quede en shock cuando Salí del shock fui corriendo a la habitación de alado donde se encontraba Corey ni si quiera toque entre azotando la puerta y dije:

-Ya sé lo que son…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BUENO CHICOS AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 12 PERDON POR LA TARDANZA ES QUE TUBE EXAMENES FINALES Y DEMASIASOS TRABAJOS POR TERMINAR Y LUEGO ME CASTIGARON Y NO PUEDE ESCRIBIR MI HISTORI T-T PERO EN FIN AQUÍ ESTA ES CAPITULO NUEVO **

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO Y PORFAVOR COMENTEN **


	15. TRAICION

…**lugares…**

**-diálogos-**

***pensamientos***

**(notas de la autora)**

**Capitulo 13: TRAICION**

-YA SE LO QUE SON-dijo Carrie azotando la puerta

-de quien hablas-dijo Corey confundido

-de ellos-dijo Carrie

-de ellos quien-dijo Corey

-de quien mas de Laney y Lenny-dijo Carrie

-pero que tienen ellos-pregunto Corey

-que ya sé que son-dijo Carrie un poco frustrada de que Corey no entendiera

-ahh-dijo Corey por fin entendiendo- y ahora me puedes decir QUE RAYOS SON-dijo Corey ansioso de saber que era Laney

-bueno ellos…-dijo Carrie pero no acabo de hablar ya que llamaron a la puerta

-Señorita que hace aquí debería estar en su cuarto la ceremonia empieza en 5 minutos vámonos-dijo una de las sirvientas del castillo mientras jalaba a Carrie para llevársela

-espere un momento tengo algo que decirle a mi futuro esposo-dijo Carrie

-no hay tiempo señorita vámonos-dijo la sirvienta mientras se la llevaba- ah y casi lo olvido usted Señor debe de estar ahora mismo en el altar solo faltan un par de minutos-dijo viendo a Corey

-Si ahora mismo voy-dijo Corey mientras se iba de la habitación muy pensativo

…**en otra parte del palacio…**

-esto está muy mal Sr.-dijo Blade

-lo sé Blade mi hija ya sabe el secreto-dijo Satanás

-espero que no intenten interrumpir la boda sus "noviecitos"-dijo Blade un poco nerviosos

-eso espero…eso espero-susurro Satanás pero a lejos de esta lugar solo se veía una sombra alejarse a una gran velocidad

…**Reino de las hadas…**

-Reina lía alguien quiere verla-dijo un guardia

-dile que pase Martin-dijo Lía

-en seguida reina-dijo Martin mientras iba con el desconocido-la reina dijo que puede pasar Sr.

-gracias-dijo el desconocido que traía una capa negra- Reina Lía-dijo este mientras entraba

-que se te ofrece Logan-dijo Lía

-solo viene a traerle información sobre el reino del Infierno-dijo el sujeto de nombre logan

-muy bien pues dime-dijo Lía

-bueno vera recordáis a la hija de Satanás-dijo este

-claro pero que tiene que ver ella en esto-dijo Lía

-ella lo sabe-dijo este

-saber que-dijo Lía confundida

-ella sabe la verdadera identidad de su hija y la de el hijo del Líder Ángel-dijo Logan

-QUE esto es muy malo si saben su verdadera identidad podrían hacerles daño-dijo Lía

-lo sé por esto quería informales-dijo Logan

-gracias Logan ah y salúdame a tus hijos de mi parte-dijo Lía

-claro que lo hare a Kin y Kon les dará gusto de saber que les envías saludos bueno adiós Lía-dijo Logan

-adiós-dijo Lía

…**Infierno…**

-Asi que ese desgraciado nos traiciono-dijo Satanás mientras veía la conversación que Logan tuvo con Lía hace unos momentos en la bola de cristal de Michel -

-quien se ha creído y se decía ser mi mano derecha-dijo Blade enfadado

-No sabe con quién se ha metido-dijo Satanás- ¡Michel!

-dígame Señor-dijo esta

\- yevate esto-dijo mientras apuntaba a la bola de cristal-

-claro Señor-dijo esta

-espera-dijo este

-sí que se le ofrece-dijo

-espero que tú no me traiciones como ese estúpido licántropo-

-no señor yo le soy fiel a usted-contesto algo nerviosa *ojala no sospeche de que también lo traicione* dijo mientras se retiraba con la bola de cristal

**Bueno eso fue todo lo sé un poco corto pero es que me vino la inspiración y no podía desperdiciar esta pequeña idea y les doy las gracias a los que han comentado mi fic en especial a 26Lunas, Karla Riffin y a MAYTHEKILER03 que me han apoyado desde que comencé la historia les mando un abrazo psicológico.**

**P.D: NOS LEEMOS LUEGO BYE **


	16. BODA

…**lugares…**

**-diálogos-**

***pensamientos***

**(notas de la autora)**

**Capitulo 14: BODA **

…**Infierno… **

**PDV DE COREY**

Aquí estoy yo parado en el altar del Infierno esperando ami futura esposa y lamentándome de ser el hijo de rey vampiro jamás me imagine que aceptar ser el heredero al trono de mi padre implicaría casarme con alguien que no amo pero en fin acepte ser el siguiente rey vampiro y aquí estoy sufriendo mi condena al haber aceptado, espero algún dia pueda volver a Laney y que me siga amando. Oigo como suena la música pero esta es más triste fijo mi mirada en la entrada y veo a Carrie con una expresión de tristeza al igual que yo, su padre la lleva del brazo como en las bodas comunes el tiene un expresión orgullo, espere unos cuantos segundos cuando su padre dejo a Carrie en el altar ella parecía que lloraría pero se mantenía fuerte.

**PDV DE CARRIE**

La clásica música que se toca en las bodas empieza a sonar solo que esta es más triste mas tétrica mas soltaría al empezar aquella música es mi señal de que debo avanzar al altar mi padre me lleva de brazo como es lo típico mientras yo solo camino con una expresión triste en mi rostro pienso en la conversación que oí hace unos 25 minutos nunca imagine que mi querido pelirrojo pudiera ser un ángel espero que algún dia pueda volver a verlo y que me siga amando. Cada paso que daba me recordaba que tal vez no pueda volver a Lenny y el hecho de que después de esta boda habrá una guerra entre ángeles y demonios no me ponía mejor espero que algún dia Lenny me pueda perdonar por atacar a su reino. Cuando llegue al altar quería llorar y salir corriendo de ahí pero me mantenía fuerte ante todo, en fin yo acepte dirigir el infierno y esta es mi condena.

**PDV NORMAL**

Al llegar Carrie al altar empezó la ceremonia que era dirigida por Michel y una de sus asistentes

-Comencemos-dijo Michel-están listos-dijo ella esperando aque respondieran con un **no** pues ella sabían de los sentimientos de los peli azules hacia los pelirrojos ya que sus hijas les habían dicho

-Si-contestaron ambos con un deje de tristeza

-Muy bien-susurro-Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estos dos jóvenes en matrimonio pero no solo será a ellos dos ya que con esto haremos una de las alianzas más grandes para poder derrotar al reino de la luz y conquistar todas las dimensiones…

…**mundo humano…**

-Los gemelos se encontraban en casa de las gemelas viendo la boda a través de una bola de cristal

-Carrie se ve muy triste-hablo Kim

-y Corey también-dijo kin

-ojala pudiéramos hacer algo-dijo konnie

-esperen creo que si podemos hacer algo-hablo kim

-y que propones genio-dijo kin

-bueno yo digo….-hablo kim pero no termino ya que kon hablo

-que tratemos de localizar a Laney y Lenny informales de la boda que vayan y que la interrumpan-dijo kon

-gua eso era lo que iba decir-dijo kim

-solo hay un minúsculo problema-dijo konnie

-cual-pregunto kim

-que si van al infierno ¡LOS VAN A MATAR POR SER SERES DE LA LUZ!-dijo konnie

-tienes razón-dijo Kim

-creo que esta vez no podemos hacer nada-dijo kin triste

…**Mundo de las hadas…**

Lía estaba viendo la boda de Corey y Carrie a través de un espejo mágico quería estar lista para preparar sus tropas cuando el reino oscuro atacara pero no muy lejos de ahí se podía ver a 2 pelirrojos espiando a lia

-Lenny puedes ver algo-hablo Laney

-si al parecer tu mama está viendo comedias y creo que los protagonistas se van a casar-dijo Lenny

-no creo que sean comedias está muy seria-dijo Laney-debe ser otra cosa haber déjame ver

-no quiero esta comedia está muy buena –dijo Lenny

-no seas payaso dame eso-dijo mientras le quitaba los binoculares y se daba un zape- Lenny eso no es una comedia es la boda del hijo del rey vampiro y la hija del rey del infierno

-ohh yo pensé que era una comedia-dijo mientras se frotaba la nuca apenado

-Lenny recuerdas que me habías dicho que Carrie era un demonio-dijo Laney

-si-dijo un poco triste al recordar a Carrie- porque lo preguntas

-me la puedes describir-dijo Laney

-si tenía los ojos gris con detalles azules tiene alas como de ángel pero de color negro su piel es pálida tiene unos cuernos con forma de espiral de color negro y una cola de diablo color rojo como la sangre-dijo Lenny

-oh no los que se están casando son Carrie y Corey-dijo Laney sorprendida

-QUE déjame ver-dijo mientras observaba bien a los que estaban en el altar- tienes razón

-tenemos que detener esa boda ahora mismo-dijo Laney

-Creo que es demasiado tarde-dijo Lenny y le daba los binoculares

-xq lo dices-dijo mientras observaba por los binoculares y veía a decir a Carrie y a Corey acepto

-creo que son más felices asi-dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto triste

*yo sé no están felices por casarse lo veo en sus miradas que demuestra tristeza dolor y agonía* pensó Laney mientras se iba detrás de Lenny

…**Infierno…**

**-**Aceptas a Carolina Satanás Beff como tu futura esposa-hablo Michel

-acepto-susurro Corey

-y tú Carolina aceptas Cornelius Blade Riffin como futuro esposo-

-acepto-dijo agachando la cabeza

-por el poder de los mil demonios los declaro marido y mujer y futuros rey y reina de **(Narnia… ok no XD) **el infierno puedes besar a la novia-dijo Michel y los dos peli azules apenas y tocaron sus labios y todos los presentes aplaudían y celebraban

1 HORA DESPUES EN LA HABITACION DE LOS RECIEN CASADOS

-creo que nuestro peor temor se realizo-hablo Carrie quien ya no tenía su vestido de novia y ahora usaba un vestido negro y unos zapatos del mismo color

-si ahora somos marido y mujer-dijo Corey que traía un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa de manga larga negra con los botones azules eléctricos también era vestir la camisa y unos zapatos de mismo color -cambiando de tema tú me habías dicho que ya sabias lo que eran Lenny y Lanes

-si son nada menos que la hija de la reina de las hadas y el hijo del líder de los ángeles y lo peor se casaran mañana a las 8pm-dijo Carrie

-QUE-grito Corey-tenemos que detener esa boda asi que prepárate

-entendido-dijo Carrie-solo hay inconveniente

-cual-pregunto Corey

-mañana a las 6:30pm es nuestra coronación como haremos para escapar todo el castillo y todo el lugar estará rodeado de guardias al igual que el castillo de la hadas

-ya verás mañana te diré mejor descansa mañana será un dia duro-dijo Corey

-está bien-dijo mientras se acostaba en la única cama-ten-dijo mientras le aventaba una almohada y una cobija

-QUE me toca otra vez el suelo no es justo-dijo Corey

-cállate no me dejas dormir-dijo Carrie

-*maldita bruja*pensó Corey

-sabes que puedo leer mentes verdad-dijo Carrie

-rayos lo olvide-dijo Corey

-*tonto*pensó Carrie mientras se dormía

…**en otra parte del palacio…**

-Satanás que piensas hacer tu hija y mi hijo quieren detener la boda-dijo Blade

-no lo harán créeme no lo harán-dijo Satanás con un sonrisa malvada

**CONTINUARA...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESTO SE PONE INTERESANTE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO 14 ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOSY GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME APOYAN ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A 26Lunas, Karla Riffin, ****MAYTHEKILLER03, Tory Pérez y Hinevampire y LaLoca Yuki espero que les guste nos leemos luego **

**P.D: abrazos psicológicos para todos BYE**


	17. Mas secretos, mas problemas menos tiempo

…**lugares…**

**-diálogos-**

***pensamientos***

**(notas de la autora)**

**Capitulo 15: Mas secretos más problemas menos tiempo **

**...Calabozos del infierno…**

Oscuridad. Era todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor esa oscuridad que hacía que se sintiera atemorizado y sin ningún refugio pero todo valía la pena no quería que sus hijos sufrieran el castigo que le correspondía a él después de todo ellos no habían traicionado a aquel demonio que lo tenía cautivo en lo más oscuro y tenebroso del infierno haciéndolo sufrir los más horribles castigos. Estuvo meditando un poco lo que había sufrido en el poco tiempo que llevaba en ese tenebroso lugar esas cuantas horas habían sido horribles, examino el lugar con su mirada sin encontrarse salida alguna solo aquella puerta que no podía destrozar debido aque estaba hecha de plata pura su mirada solo estaba fija en aquella puerta que empezaba a abrirse poco a poco cuando la puerta por fin estuvo abierta pudo divisar a su amiga Michel cubierta por una completamente negra ella se dirigió hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Michel que haces aquí-le dijo Logan pues no entendía la razón del porque estaba ahí si la encontraban la matarían y era algo que no quería

-viene a sacarte de aquí-le contesto la mujer de cabellos rubios

-no si lo haces te mataran y tus hijas quedarán sin su madre por favor vete-dijo Logan

-no lo hare tengo que sacarte de aquí vamos-dijo mientras se lo llevaba arrastrando hacia la salida para después cerrar la puerta

-Michel por favor no sigas con esta locura regrésame a la celda-pidió Logan no quería que su amiga saliera lastimada

-No, eres mi amigo y casi mi hermano no te dejare solo asi que vámonos antes de que lleguen los guardias-dijo para después decir unas palabras y desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

…**mundo de las hadas…**

**PDV de Laney**

Me encontraba en mi habitación recostada en mi cama viendo el techo total todavía faltaba 3 horas para mi boda y no necesitaba arreglarme ahora eso lo podía hacer después ahora lo que me interesaba era que después de la boda teníamos que luchar contra el reino oscuro era algo que absolutamente no quería pues como se supone que luche con alguien a quien amo simplemente no puedo es demasiado difícil jamás podre hacerlo prefería mil veces que él me acecinara en vez de ser yo el que lo acecine, cerré mis ojos para intentar relajarme un poco pero aun seguía con aquellos pensamientos que me estrujaban el corazón y carcomían por dentro jamás pensé que el seria gobernante del reino oscuro y siendo asi el tendría que morir si quería salvar a los demás pero simplemente no puedo es demasiado par mi…

-No puedo hacerle eso-susurre involuntariamente mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir pero fue inútil en unos segundos sentía aquellas gotas saladas pasar por mis mejillas empapándolas por completo estuve llorando unos cuantos minutos hasta que alguien entro era Lenny se veía horriblemente triste tenia ojeras por no dormir y su rostro se veía apagado sin ninguna chispa de felicidad lo comprendo igual que yo no puede hacer nada para detener esto y eso le destroza el alma al igual que a mi….

**PDV de Lenny **

Iba caminado por los pasillos del castillo me dirigía ami habitación después de aquella charla que tuve con mi padre hace unos instantes aun me preguntaba por qué había pronunciado aquella palabras con tanta tristeza en su voz como si estuviera recordando algo que realmente le había dolido cuando llegue abrí la puerta y me encontré con Laney que estaba llorando no es nada raro ha estado asi desde que llegamos pero de todos modos le pregunte por que estaba haci

-Laney por lloras-pregunte

-por lo mismo de siempre me siento incapaz de poder matar a alguien a quien amo-dijo con una voz quebradiza yo solo me senté junto a ella y la abrace la consideraba una hermana menor a la que debía proteger

-tranquila… se que todo se solucionara-dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera un pequeño gatito

-esta vez creo que te equivocas esto no tiene solución y lo sabes… lo que tiene que pasar pasara-dijo separándose de mí para sentarse en la cama mirando hacia el suelo estaba debatiendo si debía o no decirle lo que hable con mi padre pero mejor preferí contárselo

-…hable con mi padre sobre esto y le propuse que solucionáramos las cosas de manera…amistosa

\- y que te ha dicho-dijo mirándome

-bueno…

_**Flash back**_

_Entre al cuarto de mi padre él estaba alisando su traje blanco para la boda al momento que entre fijo su mirada en mi estaba sonriendo al parecer estaba feliz de que me casara _

_-que pasa hijo-me pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja _

_-pues quería hablar sobre…La guerra que habrá después-al momento que dije eso su sonrisa cambio por un semblante serio y frio que me puso nervioso_

_-ya sabes todo sobre por qué habrá una guerra haci que no hay nada de qué hablar por favor ve a tu habitación a descansar-dijo con un tono frio _

_-no papa lo que quería decirte es que por qué no arreglamos esto de una forma…-dije pero fui interrumpido por mi padre_

_-Lenny la única forma de arreglar esto es con guerra esos seres no tienen sentimientos son despiadados y fríos créeme quisiera arreglar esto de forma amistosa pero ellos nos darán un apuñalada por la espalda-dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz _

_-pero papa no todos son asi Carrie jamás me haría algo asi podemos llegar a un acuerdo-dije tratando de convencerlo _

_-Lenny se lo que sientes por ella pero créeme ellos no pueden experimentar amor o aprecio son seres oscuros y sus corazones están llenos de odio-dijo un poco triste_

_-pero…_

_-LENNY HE DICHO QUE NO AHORA VE A TU HABITACION-me grito mi padre yo solo baje la mirada y obedecí_

_**Fin del Flash back **_

-y eso fue lo que paso-dije mirando al suelo

-…entonces no hay forma de evitar esta guerra-dijo Laney muy triste

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Espero que les haya gustado lo sé es muy corto pero es que últimamente no me siento muy inspirada pero tengan por seguro que terminare la historia porque no me gusta dejar las a medias solo ténganme paciencia y espero que les haya gustado por favor comenten **

**Bye les mando un abrazote psicológico **


	18. adios a las esperanzas

…**lugares…**

**-diálogos-**

***pensamientos***

**(notas de la autora)**

**Capitulo 16: Adiós a las esperanzas**

…**Con Corey y Carrie**…

Desesperado esa era la palabra que lo describía perfectamente en ese momento pero por que estaba desesperado pues estaba desesperado por que su cerebro no podía idear un plan para detener la boda de su amada Laney , pensó en pedirle ayuda a Michel pues sabía que ella estaba dispuesta ayudarles por lo que le había contado Carrie no era tan mala como aparentaba ante la vista de los demás pero esa idea se desvaneció por completo primero porque había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno alertando así a todos los guardias del castillo haciendo imposible la entrada y salida de este segundo el padre de Carrie y el de el habían mandado guardias a cuidar todas las entradas y salidas del cuarto que compartía con Carrie y tercero su cuarto era a prueba de cualquier magia... esta vez iba ser mas difícil de lo que pensaban

-*Creo que el destino no me quiere ver con al lado de Laney*- pensó Corey sin prestar atención a lo que le decía Carrie

-Corey todos los guardias se han ido-dijo Carrie mientras se volteaba a verlo-eh Corey estas mas pálido de lo normal te sientes bien-pregunto Carrie pero no obtuvo respuesta

-Corey-dijo Carrie moviendo la mano enfrente de el logrando así que le prestara atención

-Ehh que era lo que me decías sobre los guardias-dijo Corey

-Eso no importa ahora lo importante es si te sientes bien estas mas pálido de lo normal-dijo la peli azul

-La verdad no , estas noches no eh dormido bien pensando en que tal vez no lograremos llegar a tiempo y que todo lo que hacemos es una pérdida de tiempo-dijo Corey triste mientras miraba el suelo de la alcoba

-Vamos no pienses en eso todo se va solucionar...-dijo Carrie pero fue interrumpida por Corey

-NO CARRIE ESTA VEZ NO HAY SOLUCION QUE NO VEZ QUE TODO YA ESTA PERDIDO TENEMOS POCAS HORAS Y TODO EL PUTO CASTILLO ESTA VIGILADO DIME COMO CARAJOS SALDREMOS DE ESTO-grito Corey pues estaba angustiado

-Sabes por un momento creí que no te rendirías hasta lograr nuestro cometido pero creo que falle me pregunto donde esta ese Corey que no se rendía jamás hasta lograr su cometido y que a pesar de cualquier obstáculo seguía adelante siempre con ánimos en verdad extraño a ese Corey...porque sabes lo único que veo ahora es una persona sin ánimo y sin ganas de vivir,… si me necesitas estaré en el comedor del castillo pensando en algún plan-dijo mientras salía de la habitación y para ser seguida por un guardia-JODER QUIERO ESTAR UN MINUTO A SOLAS-le grito Carrie mientras miraba al guardia con reproche

-lo siento su majestad no le podemos dejar sola son ordenes de su padre-dijo un guardia mientras Carrie se marchaba hacía el comedor siendo seguida por el guardia de antes

…**Con Logan y Michel**…

Después de haber salido del castillo de Satanás sin dejar rastro alguno se dirigieron al imperio de Lía pues ambos estaban seguros que ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarles solo tenían que tener cuidado de no encontrarse Ángel ya que ambos sabían que el odiaba a cualquier ser de la oscuridad

-¡Lía!-gritaron ambos al llegar al palacio

-que es lo que sucede-contesto Lía

-Tienes que ayudarnos Lía, Satanás se dado cuenta de la alianza que has hecho con Logan y trata de asesinarle-explico Michel angustiada por la seguridad de su amigo

-Que como es que se ha dado cuenta-dijo Lía

-Al parecer hay un soplón en el castillo-dijo Michel….

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Mis queridos lectores PERDON por haberlos abandonado durante 4 meses es que se destrozo el cargador de mi compu y mis desgraciados padres no me quieren dar para otro y se preguntaran como escribo esto pues estoy escribiendo esto desde la computadora de mi tía como estamos de visita se me ocurrió aprovechar al máximo pero en fin espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo si lo se es muy corto pero si tengo tiempo subiré uno mañana**

**Bye y no se olviden de comentar los quiero**


End file.
